Out Of This World
by BettyLovesCupcakes
Summary: Zara has joined the Enterprise for their five year mission, working in medical bay. However, when they find out Khan has awakened, Zara may have had something to do with it and Khan wants his revenge on the Enterprise - Khan/OC - Please Review :D
1. Chapter 1

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**Hello! So, yes, I am another one who is totally jumping aboard the Khan/OC ship. But, May I take a minute to state how freaking HAWT Benedict Cumberbatch is :o Pwoar! First, Loki and now... Khan :D**

_**Zara has joined the Enterprise for their five year mission, working in medical bay. However, when they find out Khan has awakened, Zara may know a thing or two about it... And may have had something to do with it... KHAN/OC...**_

**Read and Review Please :)**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Zara clenched her bag tightly, her knuckles turning white. The room was plain and the four walls seemed to be closing in on her. Breathe... She told her herself, trying to steady her inhalation. She eyed the door, tempting with the idea of running, but she knew what she happen. Desperation had turned her into a desperate soul. Her dark brown hair was loosely tied up, her side fringe framing her face. Her brown eyes watered and she blinked furiously not wanting to show any weakness. She jumped slightly when the door swung open and the nameless man walked in. Even though she was tall, he still towered over her. She looked into his hands and saw the vial of blood. _

_"Is that it?" She asked, eyeing the vial, all doubts about her actions rapidly disappearing. _

_The man looked at her sternly, holding out the vial. "You did your part, here's your payment. You are aware of the terms?"_

_She nodded. "Yes. I just don't understand why you needed a location of the cryogenic pods?" She swallowed, hoping she wasn't asking too many question. Trying to judge this cold man's emotions were like trying to read that of a Vulcan._

_The man inhaled sharply. "There is a great man. His greatness, is partly in that vial. You understand that if any of the information you have given me is incorrect, he will come and kill you himself."_

_"I wouldn't give out false information." She stated, holding her head up high, to show mock confidence. The man nodded and stepped aside, motioning for her to go. She slipped the vial into her bag and rushed out, wanting to breathe fresh air. She opened the large doors and inhaled the air, thankful to still be alive. She began walking down the street towards her destination. Her mind raced with thoughts swirling with doubt. Did she regret her actions? Yes, partly. But she was someone who would do anything for her family. As a matter of fact it would be hard to find many people who wouldn't do anything for their family. All it was is information. She didn't hurt anyone, she didn't kill anyone. It's just information... _

_Zara exhaled looking up at the hospital, stepping forward she smiled kindly at the woman who held the door open for her. "Thanks." Zara headed straight to the lift, tapping her feet impatiently as it shot up to the level where he was. Exhaling shakily, she stepped off and headed towards the door where he laid, helpless. She opened the door and closed it silently, taking a seat next to the bed. He turned around and smiled weakly at her. _

_"Hey, Sis..." He croaked at her, the machine beeping slowly. _

_"I did something." She whispered to him, her hands shaking in fear. "I don't know what the consequences are... but I don't care."_

_"Zara-" He began to say, his brown hair ruffled up against the mattress. His blue eyes stared at her with confusion, those which he inherited from their mother._

_"Don't." She said, cutting him off, waving her hand to silence him. She reached into her bag and pulled out the vial filled with blood. "The other day, someone came up to me in the Cafe. They said that they know how to save you-"_

_"-I got shot, It's internal bleeding, it's only a matter of time..." He pleaded with her._

_"It doesn't matter. He said that this blood, cured a girl with cancer. It's genetically advanced. It will save your life." She explained huskily. She stood up, looking out to see if the coast was clear. Opening up the vial, she inserted it into the tube going into her brother, waiting eagerly for it to dissolve and make way into his bloodstream. They both waited in anticipation for a moment, before hearing a more balance beep of the machine. Frowning, Zara looked around at the monitor to see all of his vital statistics turning from the negative shade of red to green. She let out a laugh and rushed over to his side._

_"See, Steve - I told you!" She said, tears running down her face. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand, smiling at him and ignoring the niggling feeling of guilt in the back of her mind. She squeezed his hand tightly. "It worked..."_

_He chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "Let's just hope I don't get mugged again..."_

_She pursued her lips at him. "That's not funny."_

_"Sorry... Hey, No one would give you this for free. What did you have to do?" He looked at his sister with concern, seeing her lower her eyes. "Zara..."_

_"They wanted to know the location of something. That's it. It's all I can tell you." She explained._

_He let out a sigh of relief. "Okay... That's not too bad. I love you lots - you know that?" _

"Nurse Phillips?" McCoy said, a hint of irritation lacing his voice.

Zara blinked several times, shaking her head. "Sorry, I spaced out for a second." She said apologetically, smiling at him. "W-What were you saying?"

"I was saying get to work, I'm a doctor, goddamn it, not an alarm clock."

_AT STARFLEET SECURE LOCATION..._

The two men shot down the remaining security guards, foolishly trying to close the pod which they had opened. The area was full of Starfleet guards all shot down in combat, leading a bloody trail on the floor. It had been a quick, easy and violent intrusion. They all gathered around, looking at the man as he opened his eyes slowly, them beaming an icy blue. He inhaled sharply and sat up slowly, looking around.

"Shall we awaken the others, Sir?" One of the men asked.

Khan looked at him, tilting his head slightly. "No..." He said, his voice silky smooth yet full of authority. "Why would I awaken my crew with no ship to put them on?"

The man that asked the question gulped, fearful of Khan unpredictability. "Well... We, er, need to get a ship."

Khan smiled slightly. "Precisely..." He replied, his voice laced with malice. "I have the perfect ship in mind..."


	2. Chapter 2

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**Thank you very much for the response - You guys rock! :D**

**Read and Review Please :)**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Zara let out a slight sigh, washing her hands, finally finishing her shift. She walked over to the woman who had damaged her hand, examining some weapons which they had picked up on an unclassified planet.

"So, I'm not going to lose my hand, am I?" Carol asked, gingerly touching her bandage.

Zara chuckled. "No, No, Of course not. You're British, right?"

Carol smiled slightly. "My mom was. I stayed with her for most of my life and then moved to America two years ago -got a transfer to Starfleet."

"Zara - You doing good but you can't just go chatting to random-" McCoy started saying, before seeing Carol. "Oh. Hi, Carol."

"Dr. McCoy." She said formally, smiling slightly.

Zara looked from McCoy who was blushing slightly, to Carol who was looking awkwardly anywhere but at him. "I... Have to go over there. Erm, Yeah." She said quickly, before rushing over to the opposite side.

"Wait, Zara!" Carol called, following her. Zara turned around frowning.

"He likes you - talk to him. Men are useless at this stuff." Zara explained, trying not to laugh. It was like setting up a bunch of kids on a blind date. Carol looked back to McCoy who seemed very interested in a pillow. She smiled at Zara before turning back around, talking to McCoy.

Zara smiled to herself, hanging her coat up before exiting and taking off her gloves. She walked down the corridor towards her room, silently thankful that the long shift was over and she can finally get some sleep. She felt a familiar twinge in her stomach and exhaled shakily, trying to push the guilt to the back of her mind...

_FOUR WEEKS AGO..._

_Zara ran into the hospital, her hair messed up and her eye makeup smudged from the worried tears that she was crying. She rushed to the front desk and looked at the assistant with desperate eyes._

_"Steve Phillips?" She asked shakily, her hands balled into fists._

_"Seventh floor - take the lift." She replied politely, looking at her with sympathetic eyes._

_Zara muttered thanks before rushing off to the lift, impatiently jabbing the close door button. A man quickly stepped in before the doors closed and the lift started moving. The man that stood next to her was tall and looked at her with interest. She ignored him and let out a sigh of relief as the doors opened and she stepped out, wildly looking around. _

_"Hey!" She said, grabbing the arm of a passing nurse. "Steve Phillips? I'm his sister..." _

_"Follow me." The nurse said quietly. Zara followed her a few steps before walking into the hospital room. Her brother, her __**younger **__brother laid there on the bed. His skin a deathly pale colour and his eyes swollen. Her eyes scanned over to the monitor and gulped slightly seeing all of the red statistics. _

_"What can you do?" Zara asked, her eyes pleading. _

_The nurse looked down at her paperwork. "I understand that you're a Nurse yourself, right?" Zara nodded impatiently. "Your brother was attacked in the street. Completely random attack and his possessions were stolen. The attacked shot him several times. We have tried to do everything that we can, but I'm afraid, that he is bleeding internally. It's just a matter of time."_

_Zara tried to speak but felt herself go numb. She looked down at her hands, her own hands seemed foreign to her, her vision was clouded by the tears in her eyes. She just looked at the nurse and walked over to sit down on the seat next to Steve's bed. The nurse patted her lightly on her shoulder before walking out and leaving her to be. Zara sat there for the next two hours, her mind processing everything that had just happened. She couldn't lose her brother. She was all he had. Their mother supported them, of course, but she was constantly at the Starfleet security site, protecting what she described as "A dangerous man and his crew. They are in Cryogenic pods but there is still a chance that someone may come and try and let him escape." Her mother was married to her work. She trusted her two children to tell them about her day, but never wanted to hear about theirs. Even when Zara found that she was being transferred to the Enterprise, all her mother could say was that it's good. Zara looked up when the door opened and she saw the man from the lift. He looked at her with dark eyes._

_"If you want to save you're brothers life, meet me in the cafe." He said slowly, before shutting the door and walking off._

"Oh, sorry!" Zara exclaimed, walking into a man with blonde hair. He looked up at her his bright blue eyes dazzling. Zara mentally kicked herself realising that this was the captain. "Captain Kirk."

He smiled at her. "No worries..."

"Er, Nurse Phillips." She said, smiling politely. "I should be going."

"Just finished?" He said, still smirking at her. She nodded. "Well...we can always go somewhere quiet and _talk _about how you're finding the Enterprise so far."

She squinted her eyes at him. "Or I can tell you right now that it's great and that I should be going."

"I think you'll find I'm not your typical captain." He said, smiling more broadly at her.

"And I think you'll find I'm not your typical Nurse." She replied, turning around and heading to her room. "Nurse Chapel says hi!" She said back to him, smiling.

* * *

Khan looked at the ship which they had beamed upon. Within minutes the entire crew were dead, Khan made sure of that. It was a small ship, but it was a Starfleet one, which was ideal.

"Dispose of the bodies." Khan ordered, as the men around him gathered the dead crew and placed them into the pod, ready to go floating around into orbit. One of the men walked up to him, standing next to the Captains chair.

"Sir, If I may ask, What ship is it that you want to take?" He asked, his posture showing confidence but his eyes showing the juxtaposition of fear.

Khan looked up at him, his eyes hypnotising. "How did you find me? How did you know the location of the pods?" He asked calmly. All of the men on the ship stopped what they were doing and looked at Khan, his voice grabbing their attention with its sternness laced with malice. They all knew how dangerous he was.

"We asked the daughter of one of the Commanders that worked at the facility." He explained. "We knew that she would know, so we had someone shot her brother, so that he was close to death. Erm, then we followed her to the hospital and offered a vial of your blood to save her brother's life in return for the location."

Khan stared at him for a moment, seemingly absorbed in what he had just said. "Who was it?"

"Zara Phillips, Sir." He replied, swallowing. Khan made him nervous. The fact that he could crush his skull made him not want to say one word wrong.

"And where is she now?" He asked.

The man exhaled slowly, knowing exactly what ship Khan wanted and the whole convenience of it. "Upon the Enterprise. As a Nurse."

Khan stood up suddenly, causing the man to step backwards, whimpering slightly. He placed his hands on the man's shoulders, just looking at him for a second. Everyone on the bridge held their breath, waiting for his next move. Khan let go and the corners of his lips tugged upwards slightly. "How convenient... I have unfinished business with Captain James Tiberius Kirk - Captain of the Enterprise!"


	3. Chapter 3

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**Thank you very much for the response :D It's been outstanding :D**

**Read and Review Please :)**

**CHAPTER THREE**

It had been a week since Zara had bumped into Captain Kirk and she hadn't seen much of him as of yet. There were rumours and whispers about a man named Khan that was broken out a secure Starfleet Facility and this made her very nervous. Not a day went by that she hadn't felt a lot of guilt for what she did, but she came to the conclusion that anyone who was in her position would have done the same thing. She smiled at Scotty, who had introduced himself to her earlier, telling her that he had burnt his hand. She sighed heavily, finishing off the bandage.

"You alright, Lassie? You look really down." Scotty said, grinning at her.

"Yeah... I'm just thinking." She replied absent minded , smiling slightly back at him. She secured the end of his bandage and looked at him. "There! You're all done."

"Thank you very much, but I have to say that Keenser set me up." He replied, laughing. He patted her on her back, before saying his goodbyes and walking off.

Zara exhaled slowly, feeling herself tense up. No matter what she did or how much she tried to occupy her mind, she constantly felt like she was a criminal on the run. _Anyone would have done the same... _

_FOUR WEEKS AGO..._

_Zara rushed down into the cafe, scanning the crowd for the man that told her he can save her brother. She spotted him sitting isolated in the corner, she inhaled sharply and walked over, sitting down opposite him._

_"You came." He stated._

_"I didn't have a choice - I'd do anything for my family." She replied, observing him to try and figure out who he was._

_"I figured just as much. I'm going to cut to the chase - I do you a favour, you do me a favour. We have several vials of blood that can save people who are nearly dying-"_

_"-That's not possible." She stated, frowning at him, resting her arms on the table. He looked at her sternly, before continuing. _

_"-It's possibly if..." He leaned forward, lowering his voice slightly. "If someone is genetically advanced. Stronger and faster and smarter than the average human. You do what I want you to do and I will give you a vial of blood, insert it into your brother's bloodstream and you'll see straight away."_

_Zara blinked several times, observing everything she heard. __**A chance to save his life? **__She couldn't let this pass. "What do you want me to do?"_

_"You're mother works in Starfleet security?" She nodded slowly, wondering where he was going with this. "I just want to know the location of the recently moved 73 Cryogenic Pods. The address and roughly how many security."_

_"T-That's it?" She asked shakily. "Just an address?"_

_"Just an address." He confirmed. He slid over a piece of paper, with a building address written on it. "You come to this place tomorrow at 1200 hours. Bring the address, I'll check it and if everything is good, you get the vial." He nodded at her before getting up and walking through the crowd, blending in with the passersby's going by their usual business. Zara swallowed, folding the paper in half and psyching herself up. _

"It is Khan, Damn it. I just know it!" McCoy said from the distance. Zara blinked several times, shaking her head and turning around, seeing him talking to one of the crew members. The crew member shrugged his shoulders before walking off. Zara walked over to McCoy and cleared her throat.

"Who is Khan?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, you don't want to know..." He said warningly, raising his eyebrows.

Zara held her head up high and crossed her arms. "I wouldn't have asked. Why are people making a big deal about him escaping?"

"Because... Cause of him, everyone on this ship nearly died..." He said, eyes widening. Zara frowned, having briefly heard about the Enterprise nearly being destroyed, but never knowing the full details. "I'm not a history teacher, Woman - I'll keep this brief. Jim-"

"Jim?" Zara asked, frowning.

McCoy rolled his eyes. "The _Captain..._ nearly died. Well - he did. Basically, Khan's blood brought him back to life." Zara felt her stomach twist. _His blood... Shit. _She tried her best to keep a stoic face. "If Khan is on the run, the Captain is not going to stop until he catches him. So, basically, Khan is some super human. It sounds stupid, but you asked..." He stopped, frowning looking at her. "Are you okay? You look-"

He got cut off as a sudden force made them both stumble. The alarm started sounding and the surroundings flashed red. _"We need Medics to the bridge - NOW!" _Captain Kirks voice demanded, the urgency evident. McCoy looked at her and motioned for her to follow him.

"What the hell's happening?!" Zara exclaimed, rubbing her elbow where she banged it on the wall, sliding past people rushing in the corridors and stepping into the turbo lift with McCoy.

"God Damn it - we got fired! Enemy ship... Five year mission my a-" He got cut off when the doors opened to see Kirk talking rapidly to Spock and several people on the floor. McCoy walked out and attended to the nearest person, Zara followed his suit.

"There is no logical reasoning for why Uhura would get beamed aboard a fellow Starfleet Ship!" Spock calmly said to Kirk, his tone being a complete juxtaposition to the current situation.

"Jim!" McCoy shouted at the Captain. "What the hell's going on?"

Kirk pointed at the screen, where they could see a fellow ship, slightly smaller than the Enterprise. "Friendly ship comes up, right? Then Uhura gets beamed aboard and they fire at us! Sulu - Are the Shields Up!?"

"Yes, Captain." Came a Voice. Zara helped a woman to her feet who had fell over and looked over at the panic. _Why would someone beam a crew member onto their ship? _

"Captain - we're being hailed." A woman's voice said.

Instantly a silence rushed over the bridge and everyone reluctantly directed their attention to the screen, where a man's face appeared. Zara swallowed, her palms becoming sweaty. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach and all she could bloody think about was how attractive the man was. His eyes were a blue-grey colour and they gazed over everyone on the bridge, looking at her for what felt like a second too long. He ran a hand through his dark hair and pursued his lips together.

"Captain Kirk..." He said, his voice hypnotising and powerful. The way he spat out the two words, made it obvious that there was history between them. _Shit...No way. That is not Khan, That isn't who I helped escape..._

"Khan." Kirk spat back at him, through gritted teeth, his eyes glaring at him.

"I have two questions for you - One, How has my blood helped you? And two, Where is Zara Phillips?"


	4. Chapter 4

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**Wow - I cannot believe the positive response that the story has gotten :O Thank you all so much for all the favourites, follows and reviews! **

**I am enjoying writing this SO much :D**

**I should probably mention that this takes place about four months after the events of Into Darkness. **

**Read, Review and Enjoy :D**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_"I have two questions for you - One, How has my blood helped you? And two, Where is Zara Phillips?"_

The words echoed around the bridge, making the atmosphere even more tense and setting everyone on edge. All heads turned slightly to the Captain before looking around to see who Zara was. There wasn't much deduction involved. Everyone that worked on the bridge knew who everyone else was, so spotting the odd one out wouldn't be too hard. Given the fact that her hands were trembling and her breathing became shallow, just made her stand out like a sore thumb. Zara blinked several times, oblivious to the fact that many people were looking at her, all she could hear was the loud, rapid sound of her heartbeat, which seemed to be echoing in her ears.

Kirks fists were semi raised as if he could throw a punch to the screen and it would reach Khan despite the two ships being a fair distant apart. "How the _hell _did you get out?" He asked Khan, his voice restrained to stop himself from shouting. If there ever was a time to remain calm and not lose his cool, it was now.

Khan looked bored and his eyes squinted at someone directly behind Kirk, who was looking in Zara's direction. "Well, that answers my second question. The first is pretty evident judging by your appearance, _Captain._"

"Give me a minute." Kirk said aloud. He meant it to sound like a demand but the impending impact of the situation made it sound more like a plead. Khan had a trace of a smile on his face, knowing that he had played his cards out and cut off the connection. Kirk let out a sigh and walked over to Zara. "You're working with him?" He asked her in disbelief.

She shook her head vigorously, her eyes wide. "No, No I am not - I swear-"

"-Then what is it? How does he know who you are?" Kirk asked impatiently. "He has Uhura aboard that ship and if _anything _happens to _any _member of my crew..."

Zara held her hands up in defence. "I swear I never even saw his face until earlier. Look, about four weeks ago my brother got mugged and shot - He had internal bleeding and he was going to _die_." She explained rapidly, knowing that they were on a timer before they got hailed again. She didn't care about everyone listening in. "This man - who I have _never _seen before - came into his room and said he can save his life. He offered me a vial of blood for the location of the cryogenic pods. _I swear... _I had _no idea _that it was Khan." She stopped talking, her breath short and rapid, from the panic that she felt.

Kirk looked at her sternly, whilst Spock took a step forward. "Captain, I believe that Nurse Phillips is indeed telling the truth - she shows no visible signs of lying, furthermore, I believe that anyone else would have done the same thing, had they been placed in those circumstances."

"Captain, we're being hailed again." A voice said, startling them. Kirk nodded and looked behind him at Spock.

"More or less, you said what I think." Kirk said. Zara let out a sigh of relief, whilst Kirk walked back to the chair. Just as he sat down, Khan's face reappeared.

"Where is Lieutenant Uhura?" Kirk asked as calmly as he could, knowing that he life could possibly be on the line.

"I will not be answering any of your questions, until you answer mine - Must we really play these childish games?" He said coolly to him.

Kirk inhaled sharply, glancing up at Spock, he looked back onto the screen. "Well, it's pretty obvious that the blood has helped me. And I know what happened with Nurse Phillips - what interest is it to you?"

There were only a few seconds of silence which seemed to go on forever. During that silence, Carol had silently walked over to Zara and put her hand on her arm in support. The two had become good friends over the course of time.

"Don't mistake me for an imbecile, _James._" Khan warned him darkly, his eyes darkening in tune with his voice. "You know very well that she gave the location to my loyal workers."

"Her brother's life was on the line." Kirk said in defence. Zara mentally thanked him for defending her, herself not wanting to speak out loud.

"Yes, Yes. A very carefully constructed plan. My men had been tracking her for weeks and chose the perfect time to attack her brother." He replied satisfied.

Zara felt her blood run cold and her fingers go numb. She felt as if someone had just punched her in the stomach. "It was a set up?!" She shakily asked out loud in disgust, before quickly placing a hand over her mouth, realising that she has spoken out loud. Kirk looked around at her and mouthed '_Don't' _to her, but it was too late.

Khan smiled now, his face full of determination and the look of a winner. "I'd advise you to put your shields down now." He stood up and Uhura walked into view, her face tense and fearful. Spock automatically took a step forward, his feelings towards Uhura evident. Khan placed both of his hands on either side of her head and started applying pressure to which she cried out, her eyes widening with the pain.

"Captain, I must insist - put the shields down!" Spock asked urgently, his human emotions shown. "Please."

Kirk stood up, torn between the decision, but seeing her in pain and swearing to himself that he would never allow a member of his crew to get hurt. "Shields down - NOW!" He shouted, watching the screen. Khan shoved Uhura to the floor and smiled in satisfaction. "Thank you and say goodbye to your crew."

Kirk turned around just in time to see the familiar beams of light engulfing around McCoy, Carol and Zara. McCoy's eyes widened, his mouth open to say something before he disappeared. Carol tried running to the lift to confuse the transporter beams as she did last time, but to no avail. Zara just stared down in shock, trying to piece together what was happening and keep the balance, despite her feeling lighter and lighter, until the feeling engulfed her and she squeezed her eyes shut. Kirk just looked on at the space where they stood.

"The problem with you having my blood is that it is going to be a lot harder to kill you - as much as I want to, I have a better solution. You **will** give me the Enterprise. I have members of your crew, all of which have friendships with you and your first officer. If you attempt to attack my ship I will kill every person that I now _possess _in a slow and _very _painful manner_. Make your decisions wisely!_" Khan said darkly to a stunned Kirk, before the transmission ended. Seconds later, before Kirk could even think about what to do, Khan's ship fired at the Enterprise.

"SHIELDS UP!" Kirk yelled, holding onto the edge of the chair to keep his balance. He saw Khan's ship enter warp and looked around. "Scotty - damage reports?" He asked urgently, pacing around the bridge.

"Sir, the ship will be unable to go for a while - damage to the core. Ship's steady...won't be falling or anything. " He said quietly.

Kirk swore to himself. It was just like rubbing salt in the wound, damaging the core after what had happened last time, when he died fixing it. He looked at Spock and then at his crew, feeling helpless and defeated...

* * *

Zara felt her feet upon the ground and opened her eyes warily, seeing him right in front of her. His eyes burning into her and fear rushing all over her. She opened her mouth to say something before she felt something hit the back of head and she lost her balance, letting the darkness consume her...


	5. Chapter 5

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**All the response is just amazing! I am so, so glad that everyone is enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it :D**

**As I was writing this I totally imagined the scene to Love Is Blindness - By Jack White (from the Great Gatsby Soundtrack, which I love) - Creativity flows much better with music (Y)**

**Read, Review and Enjoy :D**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Shit!" Kirk muttered under his breath. A half hour after the attack and the ship was still not moving. "Scotty - you better have some good news for me!"

"Aye, Sir, Ship will be ready in two minutes." Scotty replied, sounding relieved.

"Captain." Spock said, walking beside him. "There is no possible way of us knowing where Khan has gone, the universe is infinite and-"

"-Spock, that's the last thing I need to hear." He turned around and faced him, Kirk's eyes glowing with determination. "I _will _find Khan and I am going to get everyone back. That bastard did the _exact same thing _as last time - talk about rubbing salt in the wound."

"Captain, Ship's ready for warp." Sulu announced. Kirk turned around and looked at Spock, nodding to him. He walked over to the Captains chair and sat down, feeling the rage rush through him.

"Maximum Warp - Punch it."

* * *

Zara's eyes opened. It was a sudden awakening, no gentle fluttering of the lashes nor any heavy sighs. She frowned for one second, feeling the solid, cold floor beneath her before it finally clicked. The dull thudding in the back of her skull, confirmed that everything had happened, it wasn't a bad dream. She remembered that she got beamed aboard the ship, she saw Khan for one second before someone must have hit her on the back of her head. She brushed her dark hair out of her face, before slowly sitting up, not wanting to make herself feel any more nauseous than she already did. The room she was in was empty. There were two doors, almost at parallel opposites in the room and there wasn't a single item. _Smart move. _She thought sourly. _Nothing that can be used as a weapon. _She scoffed, feeling the cold floor on the soles of her feet, whilst she was unconscious they took her shoes, so that she was just left in her uniform. She shivered slightly, standing up, pulling the sides of her dress down. Her eyes opened as she released where she was. The room was identical to her bedroom back on the Enterprise. The shape of the room, the doors. She staggered over to where the bathroom was and tried to open the door to no avail, sighing she walked over to the main door to find that it wouldn't open either.

"They're both locked." She muttered out loud to herself. She closed her eyes trying to think. She needed a weapon, but that prospect was out of the window. An idea struck her and she rushed over to the left wall, banging on it three times.

"Hey!" She shouted, straining for any signs of movement. She held her breath, waiting to hear anything, but exhaled when it was evident that there wasn't any movement nor anyone there. Crossing her fingers she walked over to the opposite wall and banged even louder three times. "Hey!" She shouted even louder.

"Zara?" A female voice shouted back. Zara let out a sigh of relief, recognising Uhura's voice and leaned against the wall.

"Uhura? Are you okay?" Zara asked. She felt thankful that she could hear someone else's voice. Suddenly, she didn't feel so alone.

"Yes, I don't know where everyone else is - Did they take Spock?" Uhura shouted back, her voice trembling slightly when mentioning Spock's name. Zara felt a slight pang in her heart, thinking how nice it must be to have someone care about you that much.

"I don't think so..." Zara replied, frowning. "It was you, Carol, McCoy and myself."

There was a moments silence and Zara wasn't sure if Uhura heard her, she opened her mouth to say something. "I can't believe they set you up." Uhura said cautiously.

Zara shivered slightly, looking down. _It was a set up. _Zara thought bitterly, her hands shaking from the sudden rage that she felt. "I didn't know this would happen, I just wanted to save my brother." She shakily said.

"If I were in your position and it was someone that I loved... then I would do the same." Uhura replied. "I think that-" She started to say, before Zara heard a thud against the wall and a man's voice. Gasping, she stumbled up to her feet, her eyes wide. She frowned, placing her ear by the wall, before hearing the door shut. _He's coming in here next..._

Zara inhaled slowly to steady her breathing. _Fight or Flight? Do I stand my ground or Beg for my life? _Zara scoffed slightly. They shot her brother intentionally, they manipulated their way into her life, stacking lies upon lies. Her hands curled into fists and she held her head up. She knew self defence. nothing fancy, but mainly the basics. Basics can get you away, basics can buy you some time. Her mouth parted slightly as the door opened and she made a mental note to keep breathing, don't hold your breath. _He _walked in, slowly. His blue eyes were a massive contrast to his jet black hair, set upon his ghostly skin. He wore all black and even though he was completely covered, Zara could tell that he had a muscular physique. She maintained his eye contact as he shut the door behind him. _Not locking it...shutting it... _ She made a mental note of that fact.

He took a step forward, his figure tall and full of authority. _I'm not backing down without a fight... _ Zara thought confidently. She waited for him to speak, the seconds seeming like minutes. The air dense with anticipation of the unknown.

"Shall we begin?"


	6. Chapter 6

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**Big shout out to all that have favourited, followed and reviewed (Y) You guys are awesome :D**

**I won't lie - I am kind of super nervous about this chapter as it's the first face to face conversation between Khan and Zara. I'm not too sure if I have gotten his character right :/ :/**

**On that note, Please read, enjoy and review :)**

**CHAPTER SIX**

_"Shall we begin?"_

_Begin? _Zara though panicked. Her mind racing through all the things that he could possibly begin. _What the __**hell **__are you on about?! _She opened her mouth to ask him that exact question, but quickly decided against it and closed her mouth, all still under the observation of his intense stare. She couldn't start freaking out. She was a Nurse on the Enterprise, a part of Starfleet. All them years of training weren't going to be thrown down the drain, because she loses her cool. She so desperately wanted to ask all of the cliché questions: _Who are you? Where am I? Why are you doing this? What do you want? Can you not hurt me? _Pathetic questions that would get her nowhere, except being seen as weak and a typical damsel. A thought suddenly struck her head, about what polar opposites they were in that room, standing tensely opposite each other. He, being cold, with the icy eyes against the pale skin. Whilst she, had the warm brown eyes against olive skin.

Zara inhaled sharply. "Where's Uhura?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady. The last thing she wanted was for him to know she feared him.

"Is that the only question?" He asked mockingly, taking a step forward, closing the distance between them. Zara subconsciously took a bigger step back, still keeping eye contact.

"What's the point in asking more - you won't answer them." She stated confidently.

He observed her for a minute making her feel really uneasy, she eyed the door. It was so tempting all she had to do was run, as quick as she could. Then she was away from him and one step closer to safety.

"You assisted in my escape." He replied, saying the words, as if it were the last thing he would want to say, as if he was spitting out poison. His eyes darkened slightly, his face completely emotionless.

"I was set up!" She hissed at him, feeling her blood boil. The audacity of what he had just said, making her hands shake in anger. "I'd happily put you back in there myself!"

"And let your brother die?" He replied coolly, his baritone deep voice sending chills down her spine.

Zara opened her mouth to say something, but shut it realising she had nothing to say back. _Let my brother die? Course not..._

"I thought so." He smugly stated. " I am going to give you a proposition in exchange for you assisting in my escape-"

"-I didn't." She protested through gritted teeth.

"-Silence!" He said suddenly, his voice loud, making her jump slightly.

Zara's eyes widened, not wanting to waste a second further, she took a deep breath and started on the left foot. Making wide strides and sprinting to the door as quick as she could. She reached out to open the door, a slight smile tracing her lips before she felt a solid pair of hands grab her shoulders. Before she knew what was happening she felt a solid collision with what she could only assume what was the wall. At that moment, in that second, she knew she was screwed. No ordinary man, could ever use that sort of force. She let out a mixture of a gasp and a sob from her mouth, the pain made her feel like her spine was broken and she blinked back tears, seeing Khans face inches away from her, his grip holding her in place. If looks could kill, she would be six feet under right at that very second.

"Get off me!" She screamed at him, partly surprised at the volume in her voice. Letting out all the anger and desperation that she felt. The last thing she wanted was to die by the very man who was the key puppeteer in everything that had happened. The very man that she helped escape. The very man that looked like he was going to kill her.

"You need to lower your voice or I _will _hurt you." He slowly said, his voice low and dangerous. Zara grunted, kneeing him in the groin and he let out a sharp intake of breath, before swiftly moving his hands from his shoulder to both sides of her head. She felt panic rush through her veins, the image replaying of when he did that to Uhura, the pain that was on her face. He started applying pressure and she gasped, her mouth opening but no sound coming out. _This is it. _She thought, feeling like her brain was about to explode. She held up both of her hands, showing that she would surrender. Not try to escape, not try to hit him, and within that second he let go, letting her stumble onto the floor breathing heavily.

"I was going to give you a choice." He said calmly as if it were normal to destroy somebody's skull. He squatted down to where she was so that he was level with her eyes. " Stay on this ship or die with the rest of your _captains _crew. But now I'm taking away the choice. You can stay here and starve to death and only when you are begging for food, I may consider your options." His words stung her, each word threatening, all she wanted was to escape his gaze.

"What the _hell _are you?" She hissed at him, uncomfortable at the close proximity.

"That is neither something you need to know nor something that is useful to you." He replied.

"Well stop talking in bloody cryptic riddles, you sound like a Vulcan." She spat at him.

He stiffened at that, whilst she looked down to the floor, not wanting to look at him. "I am _**better **_than a Vulcan. I am better than everyone."

"You may be stronger or smarter or whatever else. But on your death bed? You will have no one who gives a shit about you. I am not scared of you. You do not intimidate me." That last part was a lie, so was the part about being scared of him. She didn't want to show it and she sure as hell didn't want him to know it. If she couldn't fight him physically, then perhaps she could fight him mentally.

"Oh you are a fighter..." He said, a smirk playing on his lips. "I will admit that it is a refreshing change from those that cower away, flinching at my touch." As he said this, he placed his hand under her chin, gripping it hard. Zara fought hard to keep her face stoic as she looked at him.

"I may sound predictable, but what do you want?" She asked him sourly, fighting the urge to spit at him.

"You'll find out soon enough - and you are going to help me get it."

Zara frowned slightly. _Help you get __**what? What? **_She swallowed, deciding that whatever the hell her wanted, she was going to play no part in it whatsoever. "No I'm not." She whispered.

He leaned closer, till she could feel his cool breath on her face. "Yes, You will. Or else I will kill your mother and I will kill your brother. Once, I've done that, only then will I start with you. And trust me, when I tell you that the tortures that I can conduct upon you would leave you begging for death. If you do not cooperate, if you do not assist me - then your **only **option shall be death. " He threatened her, articulating each word.

Her breath hitched as he got up and walked out locking the door behind him, not looking back at her. She stayed where she was, the pain vibrating down her spine and on her temples. His words, swirling around her head. She waited for a moment before shakily exhaling, blinking as the tears escaped her eyes. _I'm going to die here... _She thought to herself and only then did she truly feel scared of him. Scared of Khan.


	7. Chapter 7

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**Thanks for the alerts and reviews :D I find reviews very helpful, so please let me know if characterisation is right and if the story is going in the right direction :)**

**Read - Review and of course, Enjoy :) :) :)**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Zara tucked her hair behind her ears, wiping away her tears. She had been crying for the last half hour, feeling all the despair and hopelessness, his poisonous words going echoing in their ears. She ran a finger underneath her eyes, getting rid of all the eye makeup smudges. She let out a sigh, feeling strangely relieved; she had been holding in a whole mixture of emotions for so long and it was almost therapeutic to let it all out. She stood up from where she was, wincing slightly at the pain in her back, from where Khan had used excessive force. He was strong, there was no doubt about that and smart, too. Her face scrunched up in disgust, recalling the confrontation. She hated him - _Despised _him even. He was despicable, he was so full of himself and for that reason alone, she felt a need to not back down. He needed her help - she knew that much.

_"You'll find out soon enough - and you are going to help me get it."_

_Help him get what? _Zara thought, pacing around the room, her toes curling from the cold, solid floor. She frowned, trying to figure out what the hell he would need her help for. She was already trying to battle the ever growing guilt and confliction that she felt for assisting with his escape. _I was set up - it was all planned, the location, no doubt killing the guards, the cryogenic pods - all 73 of them... _Zara's eyes widened in realisation. When they were beamed aboard she quickly glanced a handful of his crew, about ten of them - One of them being the man that was at the hospital. _There wasn't 72 crew members - he left them there... _Zara thought, her hands entwining at her sudden realisation. She felt a rush of pride.

"That's why he wants my help!" She muttered to herself, saying it aloud to make the fact seem more real. She looked over at the door, contemplating whether to do it or not. Huffing, she strode over confidently, her fists banging on the door like her life depended on it. She carried on like this for two minutes, her fists throbbing with pain, but each sound louder than the previous. Suddenly, the door opened and she stumbled back, taken aback with the sudden arrival. She looked up to see a pair of blue eyes, glaring at her in annoyance.

"Is there a reason why you choose to make an insufferable amount of noise?" He asked her, stepping aside as a man carrying a phaser walked in, standing close to her.

"I have a proposition for _you. _You want my help, because you left the other 72 of your crew, back at Starfleet - which was really dumb! I mean - _really dumb! _What did you think was gonna happen - Starfleet was going to leave them there for you to collect?" Zara confidently said, using her fear as adrenaline. He wouldn't kill her- not when she could easily find out from her mother where the other pods had been moved.

Khan took two steps forward towards her and Zara didn't move back at all. "Are you mocking me?" He asked in a low voice.

Zara shook her head. "No - you just didn't think everything through. You need me to get the location _again _and I will do that under two conditions." She swallowed, hardly believing what she was saying.

Khan lips tugged upwards ever so slightly into a shadow of a smirk. "A fighter and a smart woman. I was hardly expecting that, especially after all the research I have of you."

Zara frowned, her eyes darting over to the wall on her left. _Research? _"What are you talking about? What research?" She asked curiously.

"Zara Michelle Phillips, Age 27, Born and raised in San Francisco, Your Father died when you were two years old. Your Mother works in Starfleet security - one of the highest ranks, your brother is three years younger than you. I know everything about you." He said.

Zara inhaled slowly, feeling overwhelmed with all the information he came out with. "Wait, you were in the pod, you were asleep. So, one your crew got that information - hence the set up." She spat at him, her eyes narrowing.

"You continue to surprise me." He replied, his head tilting to the side slightly.

Zara licked her lips, preparing to say it. "You want me to get the information from my mother - I made that mistake once, I will _not _make it again. Unless... Unless you beam Carol, McCoy and Uhura off this ship. Their freedom in return for my help. That, and you won't hurt my family..."

Khan squinted his eyes at her as if not believing what she just said. He took a step closer, so that their bodies were lightly touching. Every instinct screamed at Zara to back away, the close proximity of him sickened her. "How very noble - But a useless proposition. I decline."

Zara's eyes widened as he walked casually back to where he first. "You can't!" She hissed at him, feeling her confidence lowering. "You need me alive to get the location."

"Are you planning on killing yourself?" He asked, mocking her.

Zara looked to the floor, before quickly darting to the left and quickly grabbing the phaser of the man. She switched it to Kill, before holding it up to her head. Khan smiled as if please at what he was seeing. "You say you know me well - so you know that I'm not bluffing!" She said to him, through clenched teeth. _Go through with it! _She convinced herself. Khan walked over to the man who Zara got the phaser off. He quickly grabbed the man's neck and twisted it, making his body go limp and slump to the floor. Zara breath hitched, suddenly feeling like she was going to throw up. Khan looked up at her, his jet black hair casually resting against his pale forehead.

Zara shuddered, blinking back tears at the horrific murder that she had just witnessed. She took a deep breath and looked at him, determination in her eyes. "You are going to let them go...Or I will kill myself. Right. Now."


	8. Chapter 8

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**Oh my goodness, the response to this story is very overwhelming. Thank you to everyone that had followed, favourited and reviewed :)**

**So, whilst writing this, to set the atmosphere I have found these songs perfect: Hearts a Mess - Gotye / Gods And Monsters - Lana Del Rey and Together -The XX**

**Read, Review and Enjoy :) :) :) :)**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Zara's hands were shaking and her palms were laced with sweat. Her interior was a wreck but she fought so hard to make the exterior the opposite. Her heartbeat was frantically pounding as if it were in her ears and her throat had become dry, but in her eyes she kept her determination. If she was going to help him, he needed to do it on her terms. The last thing in the world that she would ever want to do was help him, but if it meant that three people were saved, then so be it. Khan had a slight smile on his face, clearly enjoying the scene. Her eyes darted to the man on the floor, his body lifeless and his neck grotesquely twisted in a inhumane way. She looked up at Khan, exhaling as spoke.

"What's it gonna be?" She asked him huskily, raising an eyebrow. The hand with which she held the phaser was starting to shake.

"What are your terms?" He replied, in a lazy voice, as if he was bored.

Zara huffed, frustrated. "I just told you!" She snapped at him, frowning with her eyes wide in disbelief. "What - don't you have _superior _hearing?" She asked him, mockingly.

He sniggered slightly, his face still completely stoic. "You are threatening to kill yourself if I don't let the other three members of the Enterprise go. However, there is no sound logic behind your threat. I need them three as leverage to get the Enterprise, as I am sure you know. I need you..." He paused for a second, looking at her darkly, unknown intent in his eyes. "To find the location so that I can get my crew - _my family. _Yet, here you are with a phaser to your head. If I wanted, I could quickly grab that of you and kill you myself, before you have anytime to comprehend what is going on."

Zara swallowed, her throat feeling like sandpaper. She listened to him as he explained the situation and that she was, basically, screwed. He intended for her to drop the phaser, get on her knees and beg for him not to hurt her. Say that the other three can stay and she will do anything to help. _Over my dead body! _She thought bitterly.

She cleared her throat. "My hand is aching - so cut the shit, Khan. You need them as leverage to get the Enterprise. You can't get the Enterprise if you don't have your crew. Your crew - Your family - are way more important. Let them go and I will help you. Don't and I'll be joining him..." She looked back down at the inanimate guy on the floor, a chill running up her spine at the sight of his body. "Why'd you kill him?"

"Because he was inadequate. Drop the phaser." He commanded, his deep voice threatening.

"Do we have a deal?" She asked him, her finger still resting on the trigger. He chuckled quietly, walking slowly towards her, like a predator. She swallowed, blinking as he stood in front of her, too close for her liking. He reached forward placing his cold hand over hers which held the phaser and with excessive force moved her hand down. He leaned closer so that their noses were slightly brushing, his blue eyes gleaming at her.

"We have a deal." He whispered to her.

"You back down on it and I can be very inventive." She said back, her voice going from normal volume to a slight whisper.

One side of his mouth twitched up as he moved back, Zara exhaling in relief dropping the phaser. "I'm certain you can be."

Zara stayed rooted to the spot, trying to avoid the dead guys open, lifeless eyes who lay next to her. She watched as Khan walked out of the door, speaking to one of the guards outside. She leaned against the back wall, crouching down. She had determined that if it came to it, she would have gone through with it. She would help him, get the location. But after that? She would get as far away from him as possible. _FREAKING ASSHOLE! _She angrily thought, wanting so badly to shout it at him. The urge to punch him had grown to an extreme and she had to keep reminding herself that he was stronger. She wouldn't stand a chance against him. _And what's with you getting so close to me? Ever heard of personal space?! _She hated how close he stood to her, his breath on her face, his eyes even brighter. The cheekbones razor sharp and... _Why am I talking about him like he's a model? All psychopaths are good looking. So what?_ Zara frowned, wanting to shake the thought out of her head. She looked up as he walked back in and she stood up, ready to face him. He started to walk close to her and she huffed, side stepping to the side.

"Is this a game to you?" He asked smoothly, quickly darting forward so that she was pinned against the wall, her wrist held in place by his hands.

She grimaced at him. "You ever heard of a thing called personal space?!" She hissed at him, trying to get out of his grip.

"Why try fighting when you know that I am-"

"Superior - Like a god. _I don't care_. Give me some room." She muttered, glaring at him.

"Do I make you nervous? Being this close it must be hard for you to resist the...Urge." His voice placing emphasis at the end of the sentence.

"You are so full of shit, you know that?" She said to him, her voice full of disgust. "You are not intimidating at all."

"Yet you prove to be a challenge to me. I did not anticipate you to be smart nor have much of a fighting will as you do." He whispered to her, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

"I'm not gonna be the one to back down." She said determined, her voice full of confidence. "If you don't move away from me, I'm gonna knee you so hard that it'll mean jack how superior you are, because you're going to cry. I guarantee it."

Khan tilted his head at her, his grip on her wrists tightening slightly. "Are you threatening me?"

"No - I'm just stating a fact." She quickly retorted,

Khan leaned in by her ear, his breath making the hairs on her arm stand up. "I think... you like it. Me being this close to you. You anticipate it. Am I wrong?" Zara swallowed, shakily exhaling, trying to speak. She opened her mouth but could not say anything back to him. He leaned back observing her face. "We are going to the bridge, now. Your terms will be met and then I have something special planned. Something, that even your little mind would not anticipate."


	9. Chapter 9

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**Thanks, once again, for all the kind reviews, favourites and follows :)**

**Read, Review and Enjoy :) :) :) :)**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Khan stood by the door, his tall frame overshadowing the guard which stood next to him, phaser pointed directly at Zara. His face was stoic, as always.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked in a low voice.

Zara raised her eyebrows, scoffing at him. "Let me just say one thing, okay?" She said, holding up one finger. "You obviously think that I like you getting close to me and that I find you attractive - that's bullshit. You're repulsive, you're a psychopath and you are so full of yourself! I'm not the one who keeps pinning _you _against the wall - think about that." She let out a huff at the end, and crossed her arms, ignoring the look of the guard.

Khan looked to the floor, raising his eyebrows in amusement. "Oh, Zara, if I were to find anyone attractive it would be someone whom is far more superior than yourself. Do you have anything else to say or are you going to follow me?"

Zara blinked in surprise. "I need shoes." She stated, pointing to her bare feet, her toes curling under from the icy floor.

"You can do without. Follow me." He snapped at her, clearly impatient. Inhaling sharply, Zara followed, looking behind at the guard who had his phaser in his hand. She looked at the floor, following him, not wanting to look at the various men who were in the corridor. Her eyes darted to the left where she saw a patch of blood and she breathed deeply looking up, not wanting to see anymore traces of the previous crew who were on the ship. Khan pressed the button for the turbo lift and stepped in, she followed. The three of them stood in the lift in silence, Khan towering over the both of Zara and the guard. _He's going to kill me when this is over..._ Zara thought grimly. She didn't want to die and if she were to die she would never want it to be by him. She shuddered at the thought of him twisting that man's neck, the casual, carefree way he did it. His face not emitting one sign of regret or sympathy. _A truly ruthless killer..._ Zara swallowed, her stomach churning at the thought of a cool glass of water. The doors opened and Khan swiftly exited, Zara walking out looking around the bridge at the various men there. She felt like the odd one out, the only female on the bridge. Khan glared at her and she sighed, walking over looking at a blank screen which he was pointing at.

"What's this?" She asked, her voice huskier than usual due to her partial dehydration. She felt butterflies in her stomach and quickly looked around to check that no one was creeping up on her. She mentally scolded herself for looking around, if she had to worry about anyone hurting her, he was standing next to her.

"Your terms being met." He replied, staring dangerously at her. She parted her lips to say something but let out a soft gasp when the screen came on and she saw a pod, the pieces of the puzzle coming together. She frowned, leaning forward to the screen and watched as two men carried Uhura and loaded her into the pod, securing her in place with the safety straps. They did the same with the limp, unconscious bodies of both Carol and McCoy, securing them both in and closing the doors. They walked over to a computer screen and typed in coordinates, walking out. Seconds later, the pod was ejected and her terms were met. _The safety of the other three crew in return for my help... _She thought grimly. _So why don't I feel good about this? _She lowered her eyes to the floor, the answer becoming evident. _Cause now I really am alone._

"Where is that pod heading for?" She asked, feeling weaker than ever. She put out her arm and leant against the monitor.

"A secure location - Calder II, with a federation outpost nearby. The planet is not far from here." He explained, watching her observantly.

Zara frowned, looking to the side in thought. "Wait... If Calder II isn't far from here than you are leading Captain Kirk right to you." She stated confusingly. "That doesn't make any sense."

"That is because we are not staying on this ship." Khan said menacingly.

Her eyebrows raised surprised. "Who's we? I'm not... I'm not going anywhere. You can't _force me_ to go anywhere." She said defensively, her voice raising in anger.

"You might want to stay still." He calmly muttered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Get your bloody hands off me!" She snapped at him, pushing his hands off her. She glared at him angrily, feeling her blood boil.

Khan sighed, a slight smile tugging on his lips. "If you move or choose to speak then you will die, as we are going to be beamed up any second."

Zara instantly froze and Khan placed his hand on her shoulder, adding extra force as an unspoken warning. She inhaled sharply and whispered. "Where are we going?"

"Your home - San Francisco." He stated, before the golden beams engulfed themselves around the two of them. The scene around them becoming blurry as they dematerialized unto the unknown future, which Zara dreaded with the man who she wanted to kill. _Will Kill... _She thought, before her vision disappeared. _I am going to kill him and make him pay. For everything. _


	10. Chapter 10

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows :)**

**So, there is about nine/ten more chapters planned - I know the ending of the story and I can say there is a few twists coming up :D I am so immensely enjoying writing this and to see that the amazing readers are too, means a lot and makes it a lot more enjoyable :D :D Please do review, as these are so helpful :)**

**Read, Review and Enjoy :) :) :) :)**

**CHAPTER TEN**

Zara stumbled forward, banging her head onto the edge of the transporter platform. She hissed out in pain, feeling the sides of her head vibrate in pain. Exhaling slowly she stood up, shaking off the dizziness that was threatening to consume her. She looked around her, blinking against the harsh light from above. The walls were all painted white and made her feel like she suffocating. Her eyes widened as she realised that she has experience that same feeling before, in a room similar to this.

"Deja Vu?" Khan asked, effortlessly stepping off the transporter platform, not affected by the beaming at all. He turned to face her, his face stern as always. "You recognise where you are - yes?" It was more of a statement based on his observation from her actions as opposed to a question.

"How long has this been planned for? It must have been weeks before Sam got shot..." Zara commented, frowning, looking around the room, mouth gaped open. All the pieces of the puzzle were finally coming together. Everything that was happening was too convenient to be a coincidence, which made Zara question exactly how long was she being followed for. "And months before you got out..." She whispered to herself.

Khan grabbed her arm roughly and opened the door, walking out, dragging her behind as if she were a dog on a leash. His grip was inhumanly tight and was starting to cut off her blood circulation. She grabbed his hand and tried lifting his fingers off her arm, to no avail. He stopped and turned to face her.

"What are you doing?" He asked menacingly, malice no longer hidden in his voice as he glared at her.

"I can walk myself - I'm not going to try to escape." She said earnestly. He held her gaze for a moment, before letting go and walking down the corridor to a set of stairs. She followed him up the stairs and into another corridor, before they came to a room. He opened the door and ushered for her to walk in, she did and looked around. The room was empty apart from a bed with a spare change of clothes and shoes on there, walls plain of course. Khan shut the door and stood tall.

"Get changed." He demanded, pointing to the clothes on the bed.

Zara looked down at the clothes and then to Khan. She frowned at him. "Turn around."

"Do not be ridiculous - I have no desire to look. Get Changed." He replied, growing slightly impatient.

She gave him her best dirty look and took her dress off, noticing a bruise on her left rib, which was starting to turn blue. She adjusted the straps of her bra, which were twisted and frowned at another bruise which she saw on her right thigh, this one slightly raised and sore to touch. She picked up the spare clothes. The trousers were in her size and black, she slipped them on and quickly glanced up at Khan, who was watching her. Sighing she turned around and grabbed the top, which was short sleeved and the same colour, she slipped it on and turned around, feeling uncomfortable at her new attire.

"Now what?" She asked, crossing her arms. She gritted teeth, biting back the string of insults which she so badly wanted to direct at him. He was degrading her, ordering her around and she was sick to death of it. She got it. He was superior, he just didn't need to rub it in her face every ten seconds.

He walked over to another door, towards the back of the room and opened it, showing the bathroom. "In." He commanded, walking in first.

She sniggered at him and walked into the bathroom, eyeing the pair of scissors on the sink. Before she knew what was happening, he grabbed the scissors and turned her around so that his chest was pressing against her back. She could feel his muscles, pressing against her. He held the scissors to her neck, his breathing calm compared to her jagged breaths. She looked at him through the mirror in front of him, his gaze fixed on her.

"I am going to cut your hair - if you are to be outside, I do not want you to be recognised. Furthermore, if you try to grab these off me or try to escape, I will stab you." He threatened her in a low, strong voice, articulating each word.

Zara nodded and he let go stepping back. He took a section of her hair and started cutting, with precision, letting her hair fall just above her shoulders. Her eyes lowered to the floor as she saw long strands of her dark brown hair fall limply to the floor. She inhaled shakily, trying not to cry at such a pathetic thing. She closed her eyes, feeling the air at the back of her neck and his hands combing through her hair, getting rid of all the spare strands. Her mind drifted to all the events that have happened. At least Carol, McCoy and Uhura were safe. It was a risk asking for their safety, but Khan obviously thought that the safety of his crew was far more important than revenge against Captain Kirk. He even compared his crew to his family, but there were so many unanswered questions that she wanted to ask. What exactly was he? Was he going to kill her after this? After minutes he placed the scissors on the side of the sink and she stood still, eyes still rooted on the floor. His fingers ran through her hair, lightly brushing her shoulders once they were past the ends. She quickly glanced up to the mirror to see her hair cut short, resting slightly above her shoulders, making her look unrecognisable. It was funny, how one simple change can make a massive impact on her appearance. She knew what was going to come next - He was going to tell her, not ask but _order _her to see her mother, ask about the pods and get the address and number of guards on duty. After she would give him this information then that would be the end of the road. He would kill her - this fact she had no doubt about and she knew he would hold no remorse towards that action. It was an inevitable fact and she was not going to go down without a fight. She looked at him to see his gaze was directed downwards.

"Why are your feet like that?" He asked, squinting at her feet.

She frowned looking down; Nothing was out of the ordinary. "What are you talking about?" She sighed, feeling faint. Her stomach rumbled slightly.

"The toes are pointing out, yet the heels are connected. It Is odd." He commented, looking back up at her.

Zara blinked several times. Out of all the things he could notice, it was her posture. "I used to do ballet, when I was younger. Habit." She explained, her memory drifting to when she spent years practicing, perfecting each move. Her fierce competiveness growing from that moment, her fighting spirit was set into motion.

Khan's eyebrows raised slightly. "That explains your high level of fitness."

"What makes you think I have a high level of fitness?" She challenged.

"You are toned, no additional fat as many people have." He replied, his blue eyes burning into her.

"I thought you weren't looking..." She said warily, feeling her breath getting heavy, a wave of nausea rushing over her. Her eyes darted to the four walls which made her seem like they were closing in on her.

He leaned in to her ear, whispering. "I lied."

She went to take a step forward but felt her head start spinning, quickly grabbing the edge of the sink to steady herself.

"I need to get outta this room." She muttered before walking into the bedroom. She let out a soft exhalation, feeling herself consumed by an overcoming dizziness, her head feeling like spinning and her stomach in unbearable knots. She knew what was happening as the wheels were set into motion. Her medical training allowing herself to give her a quick mental diagnosis. All the signs were there - No food nor drink for god knows how long, additional stress and anxiety and all concluding into low blood pressure. _I need to sleep..._ The last thing she saw before she felt the blackness and the solid impact of the floor, was Khan's eyes, shining and laced with what could be a hint of worry...


	11. Chapter 11

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**So, I sound like a scratched record - But thanks so much for all of the reviews. follows and favourites - You guys Rock :D**

**Read, Review and Enjoy :D :D :D**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Zara frowned slightly, feeling uncomfortably relaxed lying down. She wondered why she was asleep on the floor, but upon opening her eyes and seeing Khan it all came back to her.

"Zara?" He asked cautiously, his voice sounder deeper than ever.

She let out a sigh sitting up and resting her back against the wall, leaning her head forward. "Oh crap..." She muttered.

"You are feeling faint." He said, making a statement.

Zara frowned, looking up at him in disbelief. ""No shit, Sherlock -I just blacked out." She tried to stand up, but felt that horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach rising to her throat. She grimaced sitting back down.

"Steady." He told her, placing a hand on her shoulder lightly to keep her steady. "You're a nurse - What is the diagnosis?"

Zara sighed, giving him a dirty look. "Low blood pressure, due to lack of food, sleep and dehydration. Thank _you _very much; Us inferior folks tend to eat more regularly than you." She said quickly, closing her eyes. Her head begun to spin again and she let out a quiet whimper. "I need to lie down." She gasped, lying down on the floor, seeing her hands shaking.

Khan stood up from where he was crouched next to her and grabbed one of the pillows from the bed. He lifted up her head gently and placed the pillow underneath. "Stay there." He ordered her. "I shall get you some food and drink." Without looking back at her, he exited the room, locking the door behind him.

Zara lay still, staring emptily ahead of her at her fingers which trembled, enjoying the solitude. Her stomach rumbled, telling her the obvious. She was quite confused by Khan's actions, all of a sudden he was being less threatening and condescending. Zara rolled her eyes, thinking that he was only doing them actions cause he needs her in top health to get the location of her mum. _But what happens after? _That question sent chills down her spine. She dreaded the anticipation for what would come. She wanted to play it out for as long as she could, put of getting the location, because it was very likely that he would kill her. She swallowed sitting slowly up and stretching out her legs, realising the tense muscles. She didn't have a clue what was going on in the real world. Did her family know about what had happened? Or perhaps, Starfleet are choosing to not tell anyone for as long as possible - situation is under control, would be the words they want to believe. _If it was under control, I wouldn't be in this room with a psychopath. _She thought rottenly, concentrating on her breathing. She looked up as the door opened and Khan walked in with a bottle of water and a sandwich in the other hand. She smiled as he approached her and handed it over to her. She unscrewed the lid and gulped down the water, feeling the refreshing hydration running down her throat and rejuvenating her. Khan sat down on the bed watching her with curiosity. Zara let out a gasp of relief and placed the bottle on one side, grabbing the sandwich and taking a massive bite.

"Oh...Bacon!" She exclaimed, muffled from the food in her mouth.

"How fascinating..." Khan muttered, frowning slightly at her, as if he were observing a caged animal during feeding time.

Zara ignored his comment, taking big gulps and bites of the sandwich, devouring each flavour which she tasted. It were as if she had tasted food for the first time and it really put into light how she takes the smallest things for granted. She glanced up at Khan.

"You can go, if you got things to do - Y'know, People's head to squish, necks to break... The usual dilly." She commented to him, taking her eyes back to the half the sandwich which she had left.

"The usual _what?_" Khan asked darkly. Zara ignored him, causing him to inhale sharply. "I will go once you have eaten." He continued to look at her inquisitively, whilst she finished her food.

"So.." She muttered, swallowing the last bit of her sandwich, feeling immensely satisfied. "What's with the sudden change of attitude?"

His eyes darkened and his face hardened. "I do not know what you mean." He said to her in a dismissive tone.

"You're lying." She snapped at him, standing up slowly and taking another gulp of water.

"Is that so?" He replied slowly, after some deliberation. She nodded and he stood up standing opposite her. "You will be here for several days. I will bring you the essentials that you shall need."

"Is food included in that?" She asked him, not wanting that sandwich to be the last food that she would ever have.

"Yes - That along with personal hygiene products and change of undergarments."

Zara nodded, taking a few steps to the side, stretching out her muscles. "What happens after I get the location?" She asked, already knowing the answer to the question. " I don't suppose you're just gonna let me walk out." She sighed, looking at the door.

"That is not an option - I needn't care about what happens to you." He said stiffly, his eyes darkening towards her, making a chill run up her spine.

"If that's the case..." She begun, licking her lips. "Then why did you take on a role of nurse earlier."

Khan froze and he glared at her, slowly looking at her up and down. Zara lifted her head up slightly in triumph. Her words had stirred some strong emotion in him and he was trying to suppress it. "You are mistaken."

"Either that or you let your guard down." She urged him, not bothering to filter her words towards him.

"Do you purposefully choose to test me?" He asked her, slowly stepping to the right, not taking his eyes of her. " It is as if you do not value your life."

"I value my life until I get the location, you won't hurt me before then." She replied confidently. Zara inhaled sharply, feeling the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears. Her palms were beginning to sweat, mentally challenging him was proving to be even more difficult than physically.

"What about after you get the location of my crew? Would you still have an answer to everything." He spat at her, his blood starting to boil with her challenging nature.

"Stop answering my statements with questions, it tiresome." She responded, getting frustrated with the lack of answers she was getting from him "Just admit it - You let your guard down." She concluded, sitting down on the bed, swinging her legs around onto the soft mattress.

"Do not mistake me for one that cares. I need you to get my family and once I have my crew, _my family _back, there will be nothing standing in the way between me and Mr. Kirk. Certainly, not _you_, Zara. Once, you have collected the location, I shall conclude my business with you." He dictated, his voice menacingly low but his eyes still traced with some unknown, underlying emotion. He walked towards the door, whilst Zara lifted up the quilt and slid underneath, letting out a soft gasp at how heavenly the mattress felt.

"Could you at least answer some of _my _questions?" She urged him, raising an eyebrow.

Khan stopped by the door, one foot already out and looked back at her. "No." He said shortly.

Zara swallowed, damning her conscience for the need to thank him for the food. "Thanks." She told him.

"There is nothing to thank me for." He replied, before shutting the door, the unfamiliar sound of the lock, securing her in her isolation and quietness.

"You're in denial again." She murmured, rolling over and closing her eyes. Trying to think of anything but what would happen after she did what she had to. For all she knew, she was facing death in the face.


	12. Chapter 12

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**Hello. I'm glad you all noticed the little Sherlock reference from the previous Chapter - Just finished watching both seasons and it is EPIC!**

**Thank you for all the reviews :D**

**Read, Review and Enjoy! :D**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Zara looked at her reflection in the mirror, the steam from the shower still aimlessly floating around in the air. When she had gotten up from what seemed like the best, most deepest sleep she has ever had, she noticed that a bunch of toiletries and change of underwear were waiting for her - just like Khan had said there would be. Thankful, for the hot water and toothpaste, she felt a lot more at ease. She eyed her newly cut hair, which made her look slightly older, but the ends were cut with precision. Inhaling deeply, she spat out the toothpaste in her mouth and turned off the tap, opening the door. She stopped suddenly in her footsteps, seeing Khan waiting for her there. She swallowed her nerves, closing the door behind her.

"You gave me a fright." She mumbled cautiously, eyeing him as he took several steps towards her. He reached out his hand and lightly brushed a finger over her lips. She froze in her place, confused by his actions. Her breaths became more shallow and he took a slow step back, still keeping the eye contact, the air dense with anticipation.

"Toothpaste - on the corner of your mouth." He commented, taking a few further steps back, creating a distance between them.

"Oh." Zara muttered, looking to the ground and then to the wall, avoiding his eye contact. "So, erm, why are you here?"

"You need to get ready." Khan ordered. "You are to go to your mothers apartment and find the location on her computer. I assume you know where she keeps a spare key?"

Zara felt her blood grow cold. If she were to get the location and bring it back, then that would be it. quite literally. He was going to kill her. It was an unspoken fact and Zara didn't want to die - nobody does. "I know where her spare key is...but, I'm not gonna do anything...until you answer some of my questions."

"Ask away." He said, motioning his hand for her to start talking, eager to get the small talk over so that she can get on with the task.

"Okay - I want to know what you are." She inquired, crossing her arms.

Khan inhaled sharply and Zara could tell that this was clearly a sensitive matter. "Over 300 years ago, I was genetically enhanced to be stronger, quicker and have a far higher intellect than those of average minds. As you are aware, we were put into suspended animation. When I awoke, it was by Alexander Marcus." He spoke in a bored tone, as if he had already been through this and the job of speaking itself was too tiresome for him.

"Wait..." Zara interrupted, frowning. " Marcus? Carol mentioned that her dad died last year, but it's a sour subject for her."

"Yes, how proud it must be to have a despicable father like him. I gladly ended his life." He spat at her, his face scrunching up slightly in anger. His eyes had darkened in anger at the memory of Marcus.

"You mean you killed him."

"Indeed." Khan replied, hissing slightly. "He held my _crew _hostage - he used them against me, let me believe that they were dead! All for his personal use so that I could develop various warship and weapons for him, if there shall ever be a war with the Klingons." His voice was rising steadily and his face was scrunching up in anger even more. " One thing led to another and I ended up on the Enterprise, where my crew were hidden in the very weapons I had designed. I successfully manipulated Mr. Kirk and I ended up on _Marcus's _ship - where I killed him. After, The Enterprise got damaged enough for every single person to die, but the heroic Captain Kirk sacrificed his own life to save the crew - _How Noble! _The Vulcan - Mr Spock - went after me and that is all I remember before I was knocked unconscious. The men who have been plotting to break me out of my pod, all owe me favours." He concluded, his breathing becoming heavy and his eyes deadly.

Zara swallowed and shakily exhaled. "The men owe you favours because of the regenerative properties in your blood."

"Yes, Zara. I was put back to the very place where I would never want to go. They used _my _blood to revive their dear Captain and now, I will stop at nothing, _nothing, _to get my crew back. I would kill for my crew! My family!" A single tear ran down his face, his true emotions towards his crew as evident as ever. He turned away from her, gazing at the wall.

"You're family mean a lot to you." Zara softly said, feeling strangely sympathetic towards him.

Khan turned back round to her, his face now stoic and his eyes gazing dangerously at her. "You will get me the location, Zara." He slowly said.

Zara shivered, her hair still slightly damp from the shower. His eyes showed nothing but determination and she knew that there was no way she could hold the task off for any longer. She took a deep breath and asked Khan the question, which she already knew the answer to. She just hoped he would have a change of heart. "You're going to kill me after I get it, aren't you?" She asked him.

"That part is inevitable." He replied darkly. " A shame, but inevitable."

Zara nodded, looking at Khan sternly. "Okay, Okay. I'll get changed, I'll go to my mum's flat and get the location, bring it back here. But let me just say one thing. If you verbally or physically threaten either my mom or Sam, I _will do everything in my power _to kill you. That's a promise."

Khan smirked, looking at Zara in amusement. "I know you will. Now... You have work to do."

Zara nodded, weighing up her options. She had to go to her mom's flat. What she didn't have to do was give him the address. After all, he couldn't kill her if she wouldn't give him the address, but knew it? It was a gamble, a risk. One that she is willing to take.


	13. Chapter 13

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**Thank you for all the reviews :D**

**Read, Review and Enjoy! :D**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"Can you give me a minute, please?" Zara asked the man that had accompanied her from the warehouse to her mom's flat. She leaned against a wall and closed her eyes, inhaling the fresh air.

The flat was a ten minute walk away and he had waited outside whilst she went in. Zara had always knew her mom's password to her email account, the combined date of births of her and Sam. She was relieved to see that Kirk had obviously chosen to not alert anyone about what had happened - no doubt he would have gotten the signal from the planet that the other three were stranded on. Zara found the email containing shift dates for when her mom would be on duty at the new highly secure location in Ohio, she contemplated writing down the address but passed up on that idea. If she memorised it, then her life would be prolonged for a bit longer. She had wrote down the previous address on a piece of paper and folded it up, claiming that to be the correct address. Zara opened her eyes, looking at the blue sky above her, thankful to be out and alive.

"We need to move - now." The man gruffly said, motioning for her to follow her.

Zara nodded and walked beside him, they were two minutes away from the warehouse and Zara had no idea what she would do. Khan was stronger than her and quicker, which was a disadvantage on her behalf. She frowned, eyeing her boots as she walked along the street. If she wasn't to give Khan the information, he would hurt her. He would torture her and she knew that he wouldn't hold back. She looked up at the man who had stopped and opened the door. She sighed and walked in, approaching another guard, who motioned for her to follow him. They walked down the corridor and up the stairs approaching a wider corridor, where he was waiting. Zara inhaled shakily, trying not to give any physical signs of her plan. _What plan? _Zara thought in panic. _My plan is to run, that's it. _Zara approached Khan, reaching into her pocket to get the piece of paper. She glanced behind her to see that four more guards had joined the other two, making the way out an invalid choice of escape. Khan stared at her steely, holding out his hand for Zara to give him the paper.

"There you go." She said, her voice trembling slightly. She cleared her throat. "That's the address." She added, more steadily.

She placed the paper on Khan's hand and slightly stepped to the side, her hands completely numb with anticipation. She watched him unfold it and without thinking twice, she sprinted past him, concentrating on making her strides faster and wider to get as far from him as she could. She didn't dare to look behind and turned a corner, stumbling onto the stairs. She gasped, getting back onto her feet and ran up the stairs, hearing the sound of several pairs of feet behind her. She opened the door at the top and saw a guard ahead of her. Zara continued running towards him, panting and quickly skidded onto the floor, kicking her foot out to his shin, sending him falling down. She got up quickly and turned a corner, running into a guard. He went to say something, but she quickly hooked him in the face with her fist and then kneed him full force with all her strength in his groin. She pushed him aside, running ahead, hearing the footsteps behind her getting louder. She glanced behind her to see Khan running up the corridor, a look in his eyes of pure hatred and anger. She turned back and halted seeing four guards standing there, phasers aimed at her. Looking around wildly, she opened one of the doors to her right and ran in, slamming it behind her. Zara frowned, seeing the room to look the same as hers, bed in the room and another door to the back, which was no doubt a bathroom. Still trying to catch her breath, she rushed over to the bed and pushed it towards the door, trying to barricade herself in, hearing the muffled conversation outside.

"Shit!" Zara whispered breathlessly, adrenaline pumping through her veins. _I need a weapon. _She thought determinedly, rushing to the bathroom, not daring to look by the main door. She pushed the door opened and looked around desperately for anything she could use as a weapon. Her eyes scanned the room seeing nothing but the shower, toilet and sink. She looked up at the mirror and took a deep breath, taking off her boot from her left foot and getting a good grip on it. She gritted her teeth and smashed her boot into the mirror as hard as she could, expecting to hear the shatter of glass. She frowned, dread overcoming her and is it didn't even make a scratch. She cried out loud, hitting her boot against the mirror even harder again and again. Each hit harder than the previous, desperately wanting it to shatter so that she could use a shard to defend herself.

"It is pointless." A low voice said, quavering in anger.

Zara froze, turning around slowly to see Khan standing there his fists balled up and fiercely looking at her, like a predator. She swallowed, still trying to catch her breath and swiftly put her boot back on "Khan...stay the hell back!" She shakily demanded, her hands shaking in fear.

"Now, now, Zara. Raising your voice will not get you anywhere." He warned her in a condescending tone, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

"I'm not going to give you the address." She said, through gritted teeth, as adamant as before. "I do that and you're going to kill me."

"Zara." He took a step forward, closing the gap between them, making her feel even more claustrophobic than before. "I can break every bone in your body, then wait for you to heal and do it all over again. If you doubt, _for one second,_ that I would not torture you endlessly, then you are wrong. Do not play this game, Zara." His face scrunched up in anger and he articulated each word, so that they stung her as she spoke. This was not a threat, it was a promise.

Zara's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't keep doing it, trying to be strong and now her guard was completely down. At least if she gave him the address it would be over quickly, as opposed to the prolong pain if he tortured her. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She blinked back the tears and took several breaths, calming down her breathing. She felt hopeless. "Starfleet security base in Ohio, Underground facility and they have over 4o guards. Half of them guarding the pods, the other by the entrance." She muttered, feeling defeated.

He walked towards her, putting one of his hands around her neck and the other holding her wrists tightly in place. She gasped and kneed him in the groin as hard as she could. He grimaced slightly, but still kept his grip. She went to kick him again, but he put his foot on the side of her leg making her topple slightly.

"Khan...Khan...Please. Don't, don't." Zara pleaded, embarrassed at being lowered to this level. "Look, I've done nothing with my life! It was stupid, running, I shouldn't have - Okay? Please..."

He looked at her with ice cold eyes. "Why should I care?" He snarled at her.

"Because you do!" She blurted, struggling in her awkward position and desperately trying to think of anything to say to make him stop and reconsider. "When...When I passed out and you constantly getting close to me..."

"What are you saying?" He asked her in a deeper voice, his face moving closer to her.

"I think you're attracted to me and I'm attracted to you." She quickly said, mentally scolding herself once she said it. She knew the first part of that statement wasn't true. She really didn't want to die. She actually sympathised with Khan, she understood why he was so angry, why he wanted his crew back so badly. After all, she was in this position after doing anything for her family. "Please. Don't." She whispered, as a final plea.

"Zara." He hissed at her, dragging out her name. " I have made my decision. To kill you or to let you live?" He taunted, purposefully speaking slowly. "I have decided to..."


	14. Chapter 14

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**Thank you very, very much for the reviews, favourites and follows. This story has officially the most reviews from all my other ones (Y) Yay! :D**

**Read, review and Enjoy :D :D :D :D**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"...To kill you." Khan whispered deadly into her ear, his hands tightening around her neck. Zara's eyes widened in horror as she felt her oxygen supply being cut off and the tightening in her chest growing more and more intense. He was killing her, his eyes burning into her, until she would draw her last death...

No doubt that would happen if he decided to kill her; intense staring and strangled to death. _Just hurry up and say it, goddamn it! _Zara thought anxiously, as Khan stood there, still deciding She felt her eyes moist with tears that were threatening to spill over any second.

"...To let you live." Khan slowly said, releasing his hands and staying rooted to the spot.

Zara gingerly touched her neck, which felt quite sore. She looked up at Khan, blinking back her tears. "What?" She whispered breathlessly, the adrenaline still coursing through her veins and causing her heart to heavily thump, the sound echoing loudly in her ears. She had convinced herself that her imagined death would have become a reality.

Khan tilted his head to the side slightly. "You have a fighting spirit. You do not back down and I like that."

"Oh." Zara muttered, squeezing her eyes shut momentarily. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, looking cautiously at him. "So, you're...not going to kill me?"

"No." Khan replied, drawing out the word into a whisper. "You can be of further service to me."

Zara frowned, squinting her eyes at him, trying to rack her brains for what possible use she could be to him. It was all happening too fast. He had said that he is letting her live because she won't go down without a fight. _So if I didn't run...he would have killed me. _Zara thought grimly. "Further service?" Zara repeated. "Okay, can I just quickly say that what I said earlier was a lie."

"About the location?" He hissed at her, his temper rising again.

Zara shook her head furiously, not wanting to go through the whole episode again. "No, No. Of course not. The location is correct. Honest... I meant about when I said that I was sort of...you know? Erm, attracted...to you." She bit her lip, feeling incredibly awkward under his gaze. "Cause that was a little white lie..." She looked down quickly, not even sure if what she just said was the truth. _Get a grip on yourself, Zara! You can think he's attractive, but you can't think you're attracted. Big. Difference. _She mentally scolded herself.

Khan looked at her inquisitively, a shadow of a smirk on his face. "And what if your statement regarding me, was not a lie?" He asked her, taking is hand and placing it on the side of her face.

Zara swallowed, her breath catching in her throat. She glanced sideways to his hand, then back to his eyes and then back to his hand. His touch refreshingly cool and sending a shiver down her spine. "Umm... You were saying something? About..."

Khan removed his hand from her face and took a step back, giving her some personal space to breath. "I was saying that you have a fighting spirit. That, which is an essential quality of my crew."

"I'm flattered." Zara whispered sarcastically, raising her eyebrows at him. She didn't want to aggravate him, but she just wanted him to get to the point.

"Do not be flattered." Khan replied promptly, frowning slightly, obviously missing the intended sarcasm. "You have many flaws-"

"-Like being inferior?" Zara asked.

"Yes. That and being absurdly stubborn. You also tend to act without thinking." Khan observed, gazing around the bathroom at nothing in particular.

She cleared her throat. "My mantra in sticky situations is fight or flight." She hastily replied, defending herself.

"Which did you do earlier?" Khan asked, prompting Zara to automatically tense up.

"A bit of both." She commented, raising her chin up slightly. "Are you going to tell me what I need to do? Cause obviously, I need to help you with something else - That part is obvious." She added, taking a step towards him. If he can always intimidate her, the least she could do was try to intimidate him. It seemed to work, due to the fact that he raised his head up slightly in interest, a glint of amusement in his eyes. "So, firstly, thank you for letting me live - I need to say that. Secondly... Are you going to stand there and glare at me like always? Or are you going to tell me what you want?"

Khan let out a low chuckled. "How amusing -you have just displayed exactly _why _you are going to be useful to me." Khan took a step towards her, closing the gap between them. There was space for her to step back, but she held her ground, his cool breath on her face.

"What do I have to do?" Zara asked, looking up at him, not daring to shuffle backwards.

"You are coming with me and my men, to get my crew. We shall take down the guards and we could use someone to...distract them." He said, briefly scanning her from head to toe. "After I have disposed of the guards, you need to help awaken my crew. Gather them in nine groups of eight and they shall each be beamed here. I am certain you know what would happen should you refuse..."

"I never said I refused." Zara dryly replied, still at a close proximity to him. "My mom finishes her shift in three hours." She added, reminding him of her terms.

"Then we shall leave in four. Freshen up and do not try anything that would be foolish." He whispered darkly to her, leaning closer to her, his lips brushing the tip of her ear.

Zara inhaled sharply and leaned closer to him, whispering into his ear. "When have I ever tried anything foolish?" She huskily asked, playing him back at his own game, his breathing suddenly intensified. "Khan."

Before she knew what was happening, he quickly grabbed her face and brought it close to him so that she could clearer see the vibrancy of his eyes. She looked at his lips and leaned in slightly, preparing to give in to the forbidden poison. His lips lightly brushed against her, causing her to briefly forget how to breath.

"Get ready." He whispered, before turning around and heading out of the room, leaving a flustered Zara breathing heavily and feeling slightly gutted.

* * *

Captain Kirk stood in front of the transporter beam platform, arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. He let out a quiet sigh of relief, seeing the figures of three people appearing. Frowning, at the number there, he approached Uhura who had been the first to step off the platform, her eyes eagerly gazing at Spock.

"Where's Nurse Phillips?" Kirk asked curiously, a dozen scenarios running through his mind.

"She wasn't in the pod with us when we awoke." Uhura replied, walking past him to Spock, giving him a gentle kiss.

"Then why the hell did Khan let you go and keep her?" Kirk pondered, looking at Uhura.

"Captain, It may be a possibility that Nurse Phillips may have bargained with him to secure the freedom of the three crew members - What for I do not know." Spock explained, his hands around Uhura's waist.

Kirk put his hand to his mouth, thinking the scenario through. Why would Khan keep Zara? What possible purpose could she serve besides... "Got it!" Kirk announced, glaring dangerously at Scotty. "Scotty, prepare the beam for Starfleet head office in San Francisco. Sulu!" Kirk called into the intercom. "Set us for full warp to Earth. Pronto."

Scotty nodded at Kirk. "Aye Sir -Wait, Why?"

"Because... Khan is getting the rest of his crew. Nurse Phillips would know the location - and we need to stop them."

McCoy walked up to Kirk, touching him gently on his shoulder, to get his attention. "Jim, what if she is actually working with him?" He asked sternly.

"Then we take her down too. I've had enough of this and he has crossed the line. Anyone who is seen working on behalf of Khan shall be taken down immediately. Spock, Uhura - you're going after with him with me. Let's end this. Once and for all."


	15. Chapter 15

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**Thank you very, very much for the reviews, favourites and follows :)**

**Read, review and Enjoy :D :D :D **

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Zara exhaled slowly, trying to calm down her heartbeat, which was pounding frantically. She knew that Khan was going to come in any minute and she hadn't even thought through what to say. She sat up on the bed, after having fell asleep for a while and ran her hands through her hair. Khan had said that he wanted her to help him wake up his crew, but what Zara wanted to know was what would happen after. Would he kill her or just let her skip off into the sunset? The other thing, the main issue which was bothering her was the unspoken tension which was slowly mounting between them. It wasn't getting close, she had decided, it was flirting. He was flirting with her, trying to intimidate her and make her weak at her knees and she was doing it right back. She didn't understand it. She originally thought that he was a psychopath, a murdering maniac but now she felt as if she _wanted _to help him, regardless of any threats he may make. She was beneath him - as he loved pointing out, in his egotistical way - she was inferior to him. Zara turned her attention to the door as she heard it unlock and Khan walked in.

"Get up." He demanded, walking to the side of the bed, intensely looking at her. "We are to leave in ten minutes."

Zara swung her legs around so that they were hanging off the bed, but made no movement to get up. "Good - That gives us time to talk." She replied shortly, crossing her arms and looking up at him.

Khan looked surprised for a fraction of a second, before letting out a slight sigh. "What is there to talk about?"

Zara pursued her lips, feeling irritated by him; He knew fine well what there was to talk about. "What is going on between us?"

Khan raised his eyebrows. "I have no idea as to what you are talking about. You are my hostage. You are to do as I say, in return to your terms being met."

"Yeah, but that's the thing about you..." Zara said, challenging him. "You would never have met _anyone's _terms - especially you being a super human, or whatever it is. So, what I want to know, because it's driving me crazy - is why? Why have you been considerate to me?"

"I am doing what I can to get my family - and I would do _anything _for them." Khan replied, after a moment of deliberation. Zara shook her head at him and he turned around taking a few steps, the sound echoing in the room, the atmosphere tense. "However... you are right. There is a..._connection _of some sorts between us and it is most astounding." He turned looking at her with utmost curiosity. "It is considerable more astounding due to the fact that you are a mere human and yet I feel this uncontrollable lust towards you."

Zara felt her cheeks grow red. "Lust?" She repeated weakly, diverting her attention to the floor. "I don't think it's..." She stopped speaking as the realisation of it hit her. She _lusted _after him. _I want to sleep with Khan. _She thought, feeling disguised at herself. She had just been in denial the whole time, yet a part of her wondered if there was more to this than just a physical attraction. She didn't want it to be true, he couldn't be having the same urge as her. "You're just screwing with my head, Khan." She said defiantly.

Khan took a step forward, the corners of his lips tugging slightly up with a hungry look in his eyes. "Zara, I assure you, I am most certainly not playing tricks on you. If I did not have such a high level of self control you would be beneath me in the literal sense." He said, his words hitting her hard, making it difficult for her to breath.

"You know what I think, Khan?" Zara hissed at him, feeling her blood boil in anger, standing up from the bed. "I think that what this is-" she pointed to him. "- is _more _than a physical attraction. You would have killed anyone else in my position by now - you didn't keep me alive cause you wanna get me in bed. And... what's even more crazier...is that I _want _to help you - Hell, I'm actually starting to think that you're a good guy. I actually care about you."

"Do not think I have more than a physical attraction to you because-"

"-Yeah, cause you don't!" Zara interrupted, stepping towards him, feeling the urge to punch him growing stronger. "I know that - cause you're going to kill me after, aren't you? Just the same bloody thing all over again!"

"Actually..." He said, drawing out the word, his tone deep. "I was going to offer you a proposition."

She frowned at him, looking at him up and down. "A proposition?" She asked, in disbelief, huffing. "If it wasn't more than physical attraction - there would be no proposition!" She took a step towards him, so that he was inches away from her. She looked him square in the eyes. "You... are so _fucking manipulative. _You can't admit what is blatantly there."

"Yet you like it." He smugly replied, a smirk forming on his face, the look of victory in his eyes. He leaned closer to her. "You like playing these games..."

Zara scrunched up her face in a sudden anger that rushed over her and she slapped him full force across the face, her hand stinging with the pain of the impact. His head turned to the side slightly, before turning back to her, his smirk even bigger than before. Zara shook her head at him and went to slap him again, but he stopped her hand midway pulling her towards him and pressing his lips onto hers, kissing her passionately, whilst her eyes widened with surprise...


	16. Chapter 16

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**Thank you very much for the reviews, favourites and follows :)**

**Sorry for the slight delay :)**

**Read, review and Enjoy :D :D :D **

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Zara tried to push away from Khan but he held her firmly in place, his mouth still heavy on hers. She didn't kiss him back, she _wouldn't _kiss him back. Every single nerve ending in her body was telling her to just go with it, all the tension that could be released, but she didn't want to listen. Her head told her different: Her common sense and her morals, told her that it wasn't right. She tried to move her hand up to push his chest away, but he just slid his hand along her waist, making her physically shudder, with the intimate touch. She felt his tongue run along her top lip and she instantly lifted her knee full force into his groin, forcing him to break away from her. She looked at him, breathing heavily, met with a mixture of lust and anger in his eyes. Khan went to take a step towards her and she instantly took one back, putting her hand flat out in front of her.

"No..." Zara whispered defiantly. She cleared her throat and spoke louder. "Not like this - it's not right."

Khan glared at her, his eyes beaming at her. "No?" He repeated, mockingly. "I should alert you..._Zara_..." He hissed her name, his anger apparent in the way he articulated his words sharply. "...That I am always one to get what I want."

"I'm not gonna kiss you back." She quickly replied, shaking her head, putting her hand down to her side. To say that she felt conflicted, was the understatement of the century. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that it was just a physical attraction, a part of her was convinced that it may be something more. Mainly due to the fact that she _wanted _to help him. He wasn't forcing her to go and get his crew - she was willingly doing so.

"Is that your mind or your body telling you so?" He asked, making the question sound rhetoric as they both clearly knew the answer. "Or...Are you just teasing me? Perhaps that is your main skill after all, being a relentless tease."

Zara swallowed, feeling strangely hit by those words. _I am not a tease... _She thought defensively, not being able to physically say the words out loud. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him, the taste of his lips still on her mouth, leaving her craving for more. She didn't want to give in. Zara inhaled sharply and walked over to him until she was inches away from him. Her eyes flickered from his vibrant eyes to his lips, before she leaned in and reached her arms over his shoulders bringing him into a hug. His arms were still by his side and he breathed deeply, as if unsettled by her actions and his body tensed up. Zara raised her eyebrows in surprise, taken aback by the irony of the fact that it was _her _making him uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a low curious voice, his face as tense as his body.

Zara sighed audibly. "I'm hugging you - you're supposed to do it back." She explained, resting her head on his well defined shoulder. Khan's hands moved slowly around her waist and he moved towards her slightly, their bodies moulding together effortlessly. "When was the last time someone hugged you?" Zara asked.

"Do not pity me." Khan demanded, his hands tightening slightly around her waist, his cool breath on her neck.

"I'm not." She replied, feeling secure there. If someone had told her, a few days ago, that she would have been hugging Khan, she would've laughed at the absurdity of it. Yet somehow, it felt right and she knew why. "We're not that different, y'know. You seem lonely and...So am I." She paused, to see if Khan was going to deny anything but he kept quiet. "The reason, why I _so badly _wanted to save my brother... was because his wife was in hospital - in labour. They're starting a family and moving to London... My mum is devoted to her work and me?" She huffed, feeling at ease letting out all the locked emotions to him. "I have nothing. Being a nurse is just a job and at the end of the day... If I were to die, I would have _nothing _to be proud of. No defining moment. Nothing... Until I met you and it is so crazy. It's insane! How I _want _to help you, how badly I want you to get your crew back and I just feel like since I've helped you, I've had something to live for." She inhaled shakily, feeling relieved at letting out all her emotions. Zara leaned back to face Khan, who was looking at her with compassion. "Thank you... for giving me a reason to live." She closed her eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips, staying there for a second longer than necessary. She opened her eyes, breaking away from the kiss and looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Thank you." He said, quietly, his hand lightly brushing her hair back. "When we have retrieved my crew, once they are upon the ship... I have something to ask you. But now - we need to get moving."

Zara nodded stepping back from him and breathed deeply, pulling herself together. He handed her a phaser and she took it from him, her mind set ready in the fighting mode. He gave her one last look, before opening the door and heading out. Zara kept a hold of her phaser as she followed him down the corridors and staircases, towards the transporter beam. She was ready for this, the plan was simple. Fight, to dispatch of all the guards and then wake up his crew, set them in groups of eight and beam them back to the warehouse. Simple and effective. She looked down at her phaser and flicked the switch from kill to stun. She may be drawn to Khan, but not his killing ways. If any of the Starfleet guards were to attack her she would stun them, not kill them. Her mind wandered off to what had happened to the Enterprise. Are Carol, McCoy and Uhura now upon the Enterprise? And if so, where were they heading? Zara halted to a stop, stepping onto the transporter beam and standing next to Khan.

"Take this." He demanded, handing her an earpiece, which she took and placed by her left ear. "Communication is key to an efficient plan."

"You're talking in cryptic riddles... again." Zara muttered, smirking slightly. "What about the guards outside by the entrance of the base?"

"They have been taken care of." He assured her, facing forwards again. "As soon as we are there, get straight down to the floor. Deal with anyone in a uniform and then we can awaken my crew." He explained, his voice strengthen at the end, emotion apparent.

"Simple enough." She replied, half reassuring herself. She glanced sideways at Khan who nodded to the man who was controlling the transporter. The golden beams started to wrap themselves around her and she heard Khan ask her if she was ready. _As ready as I'll ever be. _She thought, feeling the lightless sensation consume her. _What could go wrong?_


	17. Chapter 17

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**Thank you all very much for your kind words :) Reviews are very greatly appreciated :)**

**I was imagining the following chapter to the song Russian Roulette by Rihanna - You should all know the song :D If not, YouTube (Y)**

**Read, Reviews & Enjoy**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Zara blinked several times, her vision focusing on the new area where she was standing. Her eyes focused on a Starfleet uniform to the left of her, aiming a phaser towards her and she quickly ducked down to the ground, rolling away from him. She shuffled behind a unit, before she realised what it was that she was hiding behind... One of the pods. Inhaling sharply, she kept a firm hold of her Phaser.

"How many are here?" She whispered out loud, directing the question to her earpiece. She could hear footsteps and whispers, followed by the sound of a phaser being shot.

"There are fifteen still here." Khan's cool voice answered, sending ripples of relief through her. "Wake up my crew then direct them south of you, towards the back exit. Once there are eight - send the message to beam them via your earpiece." He instructed her, his voice low and harsh, filled with the urgency of the situation.

"Right." Zara whispered back, getting onto all fours. She peeked her head around the corner to see one of the Starfleet guards with his phaser pointing out, back turned to her. Steadying her aim, she let out a silent exhale before firing, his body limply falling to the floor. She quickly retreated back, looking around to see if any of the guards were nearby. Seeing none, she squatted up and pressed the button on the pod, the unfreezing process being initiated. "How long till they wake up?" Zara asked urgently.

"It is a quick process." He replied quickly. "A minute, if that."

Zara nodded to herself and quickly ran over to the other pod next to the right of her, doing the same with that one. Looking around to check that none of the guards were looking in her direction she did the same to the third and fourth pod, all of which were stored in a row. She let out a shaky exhale, hearing the faint shouts of the guards telling each other to spread out. She looked over to the first pod to see a man sitting up, glancing over at her. Swallowing, she ran over to him, motioning for him to duck down. He stood up and walked over towards her, unknown intention in his eyes.

"Okay, listen - you need to-" Zara started to say, before he quickly wrapped his hand around her neck.

"With whom do you work for?" He asked her, his grip tightening.

"Khan!" She let out in a strangled cry, her eyes wide looking around the room. "I work with Khan." She whispered. He let go of her neck and she let out a huff, ducking down. He gazed at her for a second before doing the same. "Thanks for that - Listen. We're waking everyone up. Get in groups of Eight and head down that way. You're the last ones to be woken - trust anyone who _doesn't _have a Starfleet logo. " She pointed south to where, no doubt, Khan's men were waiting. "Once there, you'll get beamed to safety. Go!" He gave her one last stern look before walking over to the pod next to her, where a woman sat up and quickly muttered the same thing Zara had said to him to her. Zara motioned for them to go and crouched up, watching the four of them walking down towards Khan's men. Zara followed slightly behind and fired when she saw one of Starfleet guards running towards them, her shot got him direct and he fell to the floor instantly. Zara inhaled sharply, slowly walking down the room full of pods. Many of them had already been awoken, but the majority that had not were by where the Starfleet guards were. She ran sideways down to the rest of the pods and towards the guards. Glancing to the south side of the room, she could make out eight of the awoken augments.

"There's eight of them - beam them now!" She ordered into her earpiece, looking wildly around the room. To the right of her she could see two of the augments crouching down by the side of the pod, looking towards three of the Starfleet guards who were obviously looking for them, one of Khan's men laid dead on the floor not far from them. She quickly tucked her phaser into the back of her trousers and moved her hair towards the earpiece, to cover it. She took a deep breath and stood up, putting a panicked expression on her face and running towards them.

"Stop right there!" The Guard on the left shouted at her, aiming his phaser towards her.

She put both of her hands up and widened her eyes. "No, No, Please! He- he kidnapped me and now people are getting shot and I-I..."

The three guards looked at each other and nodded, walking towards her. "Follow us - we'll get you to safety." The man reassured her. Zara nodded and quickly elbowed him in the face, followed by a kick to the stomach to the second guard. The third guard grabbed her hair and pulled her back, but she quickly swung her elbow back twice, connecting with his jaw on the second hit. Letting go of her hair, Zara quickly reached for her phaser and stunned each one of them, leaving them lying on the floor. She looked over to the two Augments who looked at her with curiosity. Gasping for air, she pointed over to where they had to go and they nodded running over there. Zara crouched down behind the pod, the sound of phasers and shouts becoming normal to her. She looked around to see if there were any guards nearby but she couldn't see any and all of the pods within that area had been opened. She suddenly felt a cold hand touch her shoulder and she instantly spun around and aimed a punch at the person. Khan caught her punch in a smooth movement and tutted at her.

"It is done." He told her, the relief evident in his voice. "All of them, all 72 of them are now safe. We need to go." He held out his hand and she took it standing up. They walked over past the pod but halted seeing a Starfleet guard step out with her phaser aimed at Khan. Khan went to move forward, but Zara rushed in front of him blocking the path. Blinking furiously with confusion, Zara turned around to see her mother, her eyes wide in confusion.

"Mum?!" Zara said in surprise, looking up at where she could hear the sound of phasers being shot.

Khan looked at her sternly. "That would be the backup."

"Zara? What the bloody hell is going on?" Her mom asked in confusion. "He's a criminal!" She pointed at Khan.

Zara looked at her, desperation in her eyes. "Mum, we ain't got much time - Trust me, he's not. Please." She said urgently.

Her mum pursued her lips, giving Khan a dirty look before moving her phaser away from him. Khan walked up to the pair of them, gazing upwards to where a man's voice was shouting. "The dear Captain Kirk is here, so we need to move _now_. Mrs. Phillips - follow me. Zara stay there, keep an eye out."

Zara nodded crouching down by the pod and gazing backwards to check that no one was coming down the opposite way. She heard the combined footsteps of her mom and Khan before the sound of a phaser being fired. Not from Khan or her mum, but at them. Zara dropped her phaser, turning around quickly, just in time to see the body falling to the floor, blood on the chest. The shot was to kill. Shaking in shock, she looked up to see the shooter and saw the wide blue eyes of Captain Kirk, who looked right at her. She shuffled her hand, which was trembling in anger and grabbed her phaser flipping it to kill and aiming it at him. She let out a scream of anguish, pressing the trigger, the only thoughts occupying her mind were that of Justice. Justice for the person that Kirk had just killed. The person who was no longer breathing, The person who was dead...


	18. Chapter 18

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**Thank you all very much for all the reviews!**

**Super sorry for the delay - but here it is, the next chapter :D**

**Read...Review...And? Enjoy :)**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Zara blinked several times refusing to let the overwhelming grief which was building up inside her to spill. She looked over at Khan who slowly turned to look up to where Kirk was just to see him running towards the stairs. Zara shuddered, before staggering over to Khan, her eyes avoiding looking at her dead mothers body on the floor.

"We need to go now..." She muttered, her mouth heavy. She felt like she wasn't physically there, her mind struggling to comprehend what had just happened. It was like she could see the words being formed and the voice coming from the mouth, but it wasn't hers.

Khan glared at her, his eyes shining bright. The footsteps of Kirk and god knows who else were growing louder and closer. "I can save her!" He hissed at her, through gritted teeth, looking at down at her mother. "I can save her." He said more steadily.

Zara looked behind her, seeing the shadows growing bigger on the wall of the form of several people. She turned back to Khan and inhaled sharply, grabbing his arm. "If we don't go now... Then _everything _would have been for nothing!" She told him, her eyes wide.

Khan grabbed her arm and they both ran over to where one of his men remained, eagerly waiting. They stopped and turned around seeing Kirk approaching them, phaser in his hands.

"Beam us - now!" Khan ordered, his face scrunching up in anger, his gaze directed to Kirk, who slowed down, looking at the form of Zara's dead mother. Zara looked down at her hands, where the gold beams were beginning to engulf themselves around her. Before the scenery around them disappeared the last thing she saw was Kirk's bright blue eyes full of guilt. Zara shut her eyes tightly, feeling the lightness feeling overpower her. She waited for a few seconds, her breathing heavy before she slowly opened her eyes, seeing the familiar background of the warehouse where they were previously. Her eyes begrudgingly looked to the floor to see no one there. She felt a hand upon her shoulders and looked up to see Khan. He guided her down the platform and they walked out of the room, into the empty corridor.

"Zara..." He said softly, his eyes full of concern.

Zara looked at her hands, the numbness taking over, the sensation scaring her. "Mmm." She replied, weakly, her mouth to heavy to speak, the lump in her throat growing more and more intent. _She's... _Zara let out a small breath, desperately not wanting to break down in front of Khan. She couldn't even think it, yet alone say it.

"I want you to join my crew... Come with me." Khan said slowly, observing her never changing face. Her mouth was slightly ajar and her eyes were unfocused. "I wish I could have saved your mother, but circumstances did not allow that course of action to happen. I view my crew highly, as my family. They are all aboard the ship and they await for me to come...And I would like to go there with you. I view you close to my heart...Like my crew." He stopped for a second, frowning slightly. "I still do not understand what is making me feel towards you this way, but I suppose the fact that I can open up to you. Openly telling you how I feel about this situation. I trust you and I , in turn, care for you to."

"I need to be alone, Khan. My mother just-" She inhaled sharply, her voice wobbling. "I'm gonna go to the room, Up stairs, second door on the right?" She didn't want to go anywhere with him, she just desperately wanted to be alone.

Khan's face hardened, his eyes darkening slightly looking at her. "Third." He replied stoically, looking sternly at her.

Zara nodded before turning from him and numbly walking up the stairs, taking each step at a time. Her surroundings seemed familiar yet not real, it was as if she was dreaming. She walked down the corridor and opened the third door, closing it lightly behind her. She staggered over to the bed and pulled down the covers, getting in and pulling the pillow closer to her face. _I'll never see him again..._ She though sadly, before finally letting all of her walls break down and all the tears and anguish out...

Khan looked ahead at where Zara had gone, his usual clear thinking becoming clouded. He couldn't comprehend nor understand what was happening. Firstly, for feeling protective of Zara. She was a human, if he were to ever be, dare he say, in love with someone surely it would have been of someone of his kind. As superior to him. But he felt that she was an equal in her wit and her willingness to fight. They had both subconsciously and not directly admitted their feelings but now she wanted nothing to do with him. It had something to do with her mother, he deducted. He didn't understand, how humans get so torn apart from the death of a family member. Surely, you can just avenge them rather than letting it emotionally destroy you. He felt like she was widening his range of view. He turned around from where he was standing and walked back to the transporter room.

"Sir, Shall I beam you aboard the ship?" One of the men asked.

Khan turned to look at him, a slight frown ceasing on his forehead. Conflicted. His crew was his family and if anything happened to them he would be angry. And sad. He understood it. He understood how Zara felt. He usually made decisions within the instant, having known what to do before needing to know. But now... He didn't know what to do. Join his crew and go, leave Zara in the room and no doubt Kirk would discover her any time soon. Or wait... Wait for her to get over her grief, help her and then both of them go to the ship, with his crew. He inhaled slowly, looking up. He had made his decision...


	19. Chapter 19

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**Hey! So, So Sorry about the ridiculously long delay :( Things here have been super hectic with work and a load of personal stuff going on, I sort of lost my creative inspiration. But no worries - (*Terminator Impression*) **_**I'm Back!**_

**:) For those that are still reading, thank you for sticking here with the story and do leave a review. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :) Things get a little heated between Khan and Zara - so word of warning :)**

**Read, Review & Enjoy :) :) :)**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Zara sighed softly, her swollen eyes gazing into space, trying to de muddle her mind. It had been three days since she last saw Khan and she could feel herself slowly sinking into a depression and let herself become permanently numb. She had barely moved off the bed for the past days and each day was the same. Every time she would come out of the bathroom there would be a tray of food and drink awaiting for her no doubt, by one the guards. Zara had turned her nose up on it the first day, not wanting to eat or drink. By the second day, the dizzy feeling returned to her so she numbly ate the food which felt tasteless to her. Zara sighed softly to herself, her eyes focusing on the tray of food in front of her with a bottle of water next to it. Her stomach rumbled slightly and she frowned, realising how this would end. She would either have to pull herself together and be strong or just lay there, be depressed and wait for Kirk to come and arrest her. Her jaw clenched at the thought of Kirk. It was because of him that her mother was dead. Because of him that she was in this declining descent to depression and it was because of him that Khan was gone. Her eyes darted to the door, half expecting Khan to walk in, as if on cue. The way she left things with him was not ideal at all. If Zara could rewind time and change the way things had been left she would do it within an instant. She huffed lightly, thinking at the major turnaround in their relationship. From the first instant she felt nothing but rage and hatred towards him, disliking his very presence. But as she got to know him, she found herself more drawn to him, their similarities strikingly similar. They both are extremely introverted and have a strong fighting will. Zara shuffled slightly, giving herself an ultimatum. She could stay there on that bed, be pathetically depressed and wait for Kirk to arrive. Or she could pull herself together, accept her mother's death and try to find Khan.

"Screw it..." She muttered hoarsely, slowly standing up from the bed, pulling the covers off of her. She stretched her arms, sighing at the relief of the simple movement and leaned down grabbing the sandwich off the tray and scoffing it into her mouth, savouring each bite. Within minutes she had devoured the sandwich and took several gulps of water. "Thanks for the food and water!" She shouted as loud as she could, so that whoever was outside would hear her. "But I'm leaving here soon, so don't prep anymore!" She pursued her lips looking around the room and moved to her pile of spare clothes, grabbing a clean pair of underwear, trousers and a simple vest top. Scooping up the clothes into her hands, she walked into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her. Sighing at her tired reflection she changed her clothes, feeling instantly refreshed and more uplifted at such a simple action. She chucked her dirty clothes to the side and ran the tap, brushing her teeth and splashing her face with water several times. She quickly dried her face off with towel and took a deep breath trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. Zara opened the door and took a few steps forward before stopping suddenly, looking at the man standing in front of her. Her eyes grew wide and she felt uplifted and whole again.

"Khan..." She whispered breathlessly, her mouth slightly ajar. "What... I mean, How? I, I , don't..."

His bright eyes burned into her as he took a step forward and she mirrored his movement. "I went to the ship briefly and I explained everything to my crew. How you have helped... How _nothing _would have been completed. They are grateful, as am I, so what interests me, is that do you _really _think I would have just left? There is a bond between us... which is so strong that even I cannot explain."

Zara blinked several times, confirming to herself that she was not hallucinating. "You stayed here for me?" He nodded, his eyes never leaving her face.

"My crew cannot wait to greet you - they are open to you becoming a part of our family." He explained to her, his voice sounded more richer and deeper than she remembered.

Zara nodded, taking three more steps towards him closing the gap and instantly feeling at ease at the close proximity. She leaned towards him and turned her head towards his ear, fighting the urge to jump onto him. "Make me feel again..._Khan." _She hissed to him, lust overwhelmingly consuming her. The tension that was building between the both of them coming to an unbearable level.

"As you wish." He replied seductively, lightly placing a hand under her chin and softly kissing her lips.

Zara frowned and pushed him towards the bed, so that he sat down on the edge. She let out a gasp and straddled him, leaning towards him. "_Don't _be soft with me, Khan. You said you're better at everything... Prove it." Before she finished her sentence Khan's lips came down onto hers again but this time with more passion, his tongue demanding entry to her mouth which she was more than happy to oblige. He groaned his hands moving to her top and in one swift movement he ripped it in half, carelessly chucking it the side. Zara groaned gliding her hands across his chest and briefly breaking from the kiss to remove his top, she glanced at his muscular and toned chest and smirked, leaning back into him. Khan leaned back onto the bed and she began moving her hips against him, feeling him getting excited. Her hand moved down to his pants, but he quickly grabbed her hand and glided it slowly up her body, stopping momentarily on her breasts before swiftly flipping her over so that he was on top of her. Khan groaned moving his kisses down to her neck, his tongue lightly flicking against her skin. Zara chuckled, her fingernails scratching against his skin as his mouth moved lower and lower, until he was at the base of her bra. He looked up at her and moved his hands up to her breasts sending ripples of pleasure through her body and to her core. She groaned her hand moving eagerly to his pants, trying to unbuckle them. Khan stopped his movements and once again moved her hands up away from him.

"You do that again..." He whispered breathlessly, his eyes bright with lust. "...And I will have to tie you up and do something about you're eagerness."

"Mm... Don't tempt me..." She whispered back, propping herself up on her elbows lightly kissing him. He hungrily kissed her back, his hands moving down to her hips and going lower, before they both suddenly tore apart, eyes glancing at the door, stunned at the muted sound of people's voices. Khan quickly got up and picked up his top, quickly slipping it on. He looked over at Zara who was still on the bed, hair messed up. He quickly grabbed a spare top for her and threw it to her to put on. She sighed standing up, still breathless and slipped her top on, glancing over at Khan.

"Couldn't we just finish off what we started and take the chance that they'll find us?" She asked weakly, feeling immensely disappointed at the impeccable timing that Kirk had.

"I will make it worth the wait - you know I will." Khan replied, the lust and hunger still evident in his eyes.

Zara nodded, glancing down at him. "Down boy." She muttered coyly, motioning towards his trousers. Khan glared at her and his face grew more serious as the voices grew louder. "We can't get to the transporter beam through the main way - where the hell we're gonna go?"

Khan looked at her, a smirk growing on his face. "Oh, I know just how to get there - trouble is, I doubt you will enjoy it..."


	20. Chapter 20

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**Hey - So this is the final Chapter :o There is a possibility for continuation, but I don't know where to go from here, so for now, this is it...**

**A HUGE thank you to absolutely everyone who has read, followed, added the story to their favourites and of course, reviewed. (Y)**

**Read, Review & Enjoy :) :) :)**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Before Zara could even register what was happening or saying something, Khan has grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the door.

"Stay close behind me - we don't have far to go." He demanded in an urgent tone, his eyes serious. Zara opened her mouth to reply, but Khan immediately opened the door glancing to the left, before grabbing her arm and guiding her down the corridor, away from the way out. She frowned as she stumbled behind him wondering where the hell they were going and how they were going to get to the transporter. Not to mention the fact that Kirk was no doubt not far away from them. As soon as she thought about Kirk, she had an immense feeling to turn around and find him, get her own revenge. She frowned as Khan sharply turned a corner and quickly let go of her arm, opening a door and ushering her in. Zara quickly stepped into the room, looking around to see it identical to all the other rooms.

"I don't get it." She said aloud in confusion, glancing around the room again to check she didn't miss anything. "What..."

"Stand back against the wall - quickly!" Khan told her, walking over to the bed and pulling out a remote control. Zara inhaled sharply realising what was going to happen.

"Is that-"

"-Yes." He replied, before letting her finish her question. He stood next to her, holding his arm out to push her slightly back and he pressed a button causing a big hole to form on the floor, spreading dust around the room with a loud bang. Zara coughed, waving her hand in the air to clear the dust and took a step forward looking down. Her stomach twisted, it was at least a twenty foot drop and directly underneath them was the transporter room. She turned around to protest against Khan but he quickly grabbed her lifting her off the floor and jumped down. Zara let out a yelp, feeling her hands staring to sweat as Khan held her to him. Within seconds he let her go and she looked around shakily to see that they were there.

"Damn you." She spat at him, walking up to the beam. Khan followed her and one of the guards set in the coordinates on the machine and stood behind them on the beam.

"We'll be going in thirty seconds, Sir." The guard told Khan. Zara felt the tension in her body finally starting to let go, finally starting to believe that they may get away easily. The door in front of them suddenly swung open and Kirk ran in, with his phaser raised up at them, Uhura following behind him with Spock.

"Zara!" Kirk shouted, looking enraged at Khan. Zara swallowed, fighting hard to stay on the spot. She hated him. "Zara, step off the platform. Khan is manipulating you!"

She chuckled sarcastically. "Oh... Right. Cause _that's _what it is." She replied sternly, her voice rising in anger. " Khan is the murderer, Khan is a liar. All that you are doing, _James Kirk, _is finding excuses in others to hide your own faults. You killed my mother and if you think this is the last time that you'll ever see me - you've got another thing coming. **Nothing** is going to prepare you..." _For what I'm going to do _She thought as the gold beams engulfed them and Kirk disappeared from view. Zara darted her eyes to the floor, trying to steady her breathing as she heard several voices forming around her. The lightness sensation abruptly stopped and Zara looked up to see two female augments, looking at her with curiosity. Zara stepped off the transporter beam and moved to the side, crossing her arms to hide her nervousness.

"Hi..." She muttered quietly, feeling awkward at the two woman and Khan looking at her. If there was one thing she hated more than anything, it was an awkward silence.

"You are Zara?" The blonde woman asked. She stood slightly taller than her and looked at her intently. Zara raised her eyebrows, glancing over at Khan, before nodding in agreement.

"Thank you - For helping us. We welcome you into our family. I can assure you that everyone is eager to meet you." The woman replied, before her and her companion walked out of the room, followed by the guard who was on the transporter beam, leaving her and Khan by themselves. Zara sighed audibly and turned around to face Khan.

"So... Am I, like, I dunno - staying here permanently?" She asked, feeling overwhelmed by the situation.

Khan stepped forward, his hand lightly touching her waist. "Only if you wish." He replied in a low, seductive tone.

Zara nodded, biting her lip. "I've nowhere else to go... Besides, what was that you said about making it worth my wait?" She raised an eyebrow, glancing behind her to check that no one was there, before placing a hand on the side of his face and lightly kissing his lips, her hands resting on his chest.

"I shall show you in a minute..." Khan said, breaking away from the kiss. He looked at her in a serious manner. " I have something to ask of you. One of our medical officers, can put together a formula for you. A formula which would make you as advanced as my kind. Not like with our blood when it can heal you... I am talking about being stronger, quicker and-"

"-Superior." She whispered, completing his sentence. "When?"

"After I have taken care of our unfinished business - which may be a while." He replied, his lips forming up to a smirk.

Zara exhaled slowly, considering the option. She already knew what she was going to do. There wasn't much to think about because it felt right. Being here on the ship, with Khan. She nodded, leaning into him. "Yes. Then perhaps after... We can pay Kirk a well deserved visit?" She added. _If I'm stronger than Kirk wouldn't shoot me down as he did with mom. Kirk wouldn't stop me... _She looked up at Khan, to see his eyes light up with anticipation.

"Well then...Shall we begin?"

**Hey! So this is it - the end. I may continue on this story or start a second part but I have no idea where to go from here. I'm satisfied with where I have ended this but there is still room for continuation. If anyone has any ideas on where you think the story should go from here, then please say so and who knows? This may continue very soon, ... Dum Dum Dum :o**


	21. Chapter 21

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**I had to continue this story, I have had a blast writing it and I really wanted to carry on. I am taking it a slightly different direction and I hope you guys like it :/**

**Read, Review & Enjoy :) :) :)**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Zara chuckled darkly, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "Begin what...exactly?" She asked him, her voice low, raising an eyebrow. She felt physically exhausted but was overcome with eagerness to finish what they started.

"Follow me." Khan replied, walking out and she followed behind him. He walked down a corridor, passing a couple members of his crew. Zara looked cautiously at them, to see them look at her and then at each other, a strange look in their eyes. Zara frowned following Khan, feeling oddly on edge. Something was off here, something wasn't right. Khan walked up to a door and opened it, motioning for her to get in. She walked in, trying to ignore the warning feeling in her stomach. She heard the door shut and then within seconds, she felt Khan's hands slip around her waist and his hot mouth on her neck, sending ripples of pleasure through her body. Zara shut her eyes, moaning softly, but could not stop her mind wandering to the events that had happened. She would be lying if she was to say there was doubt as to whether Kirk did kill her mother, after all her back was turned. _And Kirk is a Starfleet member, he was meant to get Khan, how could he get my mum confused with Khan? It's impossible...It's..._ Zara inhaled sharply as Khan roughly turned her around and pushed her down onto the bed, climbing eagerly on top of her, a dark look in his eyes. He leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head to the side slightly, wanting to avoid him, a feeling of immense danger rushing over her. He chuckled darkly, in reply, grabbing her wrists with one hand and pinning them above her head.

"What is it now?" He asked impatiently, his other hand trailing down to the bottom of her top, lifting it up.

Zara blinked several times trying to figure the situation out, if Khan was manipulating her, this whole time... "Your... Your crew adore you!" She stuttered, looking up at him.

He smirked in return. "I am powerful, I have the power to manipulate or persuade anyone or anything. I am stronger and smarter."

_Manipulate... He said Manipulate... _Zara exhaled shakily, biting her lip, feeling anxious. "Who killed my mother?" She asked weakly, dreading the answer. She thought the whole thing through, from the very beginning he manipulated her and she got wrapped up in thinking he was a victim - what if he was playing the victim card?

Khan's grip on her wrists tightened. "Does it matter? You are on my ship...Zara." He replied, his words cutting like a warning.

"My back was turned... Kirk's gun was pointing at you, he looked shocked not cause he killed her but... if he saw you...he'd know I'd think it was him and end up-"

"Here. With me." Khan replied darkly. "I told you we had a connection and I always get what I want. Don't start a war with me Zara, it will not end well for you, I guarantee it."

Zara's eyes widened at the realisation that she had been played and now she was most epically screwed, stuck on his ship, no way of getting out. "Get off me." She whispered weakly.

"Mm." Khan replied, pressing his hips into her. "I quite like where I am, Zara. You wanted me to make you feel again, so just stay still and feel. You have the serum to become like us and you will forget any little doubt in that head of yours..." He articulated each word, a finger tracing her face.

"Get off me. I want to get off this ship..." Zara spat at him through gritted teeth. She struggled to move against the weight of him. "Get off me!" She yelled, in desperation.

Khan smirked, standing up from the bed. "Humans really are pathetic. I suggest you save yourself the energy and give in, Zara. After all you have helped a fugitive and I have my crew back. There is a war coming and you will want to be on my side. Trust me..." He smirked at her once more, his face smug with satisfaction before walking out and sealing the door, behind him.

Zara gasped out loud, slowly getting up, her eyes wide with horror of realisation of what has happened. "Computer - open this door." She said out loud, her voice shaking in fear and anger. No response. "Shit!" She shouted, slamming her fist on the door, breathing heavily. Her eyes widened in fear at how she had been played, been weak just like a typical woman. Just like Khan wanted. "What have I done?"


	22. Chapter 22

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**Thanks very much for all the reviews, glad you all liked the twist :)**

**Read, Review & Enjoy :) :) :)**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

Zara glanced over at the door, anticipating when Khan would come back and what his next move would be. He screwed her over. She _knew _that much as a fact. Furthermore, she fell for it. She was supposed to be a strong person, a fighter not someone that is easily manipulated. Now that she looked back at the events she could see where he started to manipulate her, the only thing that didn't make sense was that he could have left her at the warehouse - he didn't need to bring her on the ship. Yet here she was, stuck in a room, a tradition that was becoming more familiar to her than she would have liked. She grunted in frustration kicking the door, she had been screwed over and he won. He had won.

"No, he hasn't..." Zara mumbled to herself, contradicting her thoughts. She turned around and headed over to the bed to sit down. This was the same ship that she was on beforehand, meaning that there are escape pods. All she had to do was try to get to one, then she would be free. But, of course, Khan wouldn't allow her to just go wondering around the ship, especially now that he knew that she knew the truth. Zara lay down on the bed, closing her eyes and putting her arms over her head, trying to think. If she tried to fight back, Khan would make her an augment and she would...be like him. Merciless and vengeful. Zara swallowed, her stomach knotting up at the thought of that.

"Think, think, think..." She told herself, frowning. She had to gain his trust in order to escape, she had to... Zara sat upright in the bed, her eyes widening in realisation, a smile on her face at the irony of it. She had to manipulate him. Play him, like he played her. She had to gain his trust, make him think that she wants him and she wants to be like him. Only then, and she would get one shot at it, can she try to escape. Zara's head craned over to the door, hearing voices by it before it slowly opened and Khan walked in, closing the door behind him. Zara stood up, her shoulders tensing up, staring hardly at him. Khan still wore the shadow of a smirk on his face and walked purposefully slow towards her. _Breathe... Just don't think about breathing just do it! _Zara told herself, her feet rooted to the floor. She wasn't going to back up, she had to go through with it. Despite the sickening tense sensation in her stomach and the heart palpitations.

"You are scared." Khan commented, sounding satisfied at his observation, standing close to her.

"You are mistaken." She responded, mocking him by sounding monotone.

He let out a low chuckle, which sounded more menacing as opposed to amused. He took a step forward, so that his chest was brushing against her. He looked down at her, his hands lightly tracing her arms, causing her to tense up. "We have unfinished business..." He whispered, his hands moving down to her hips. Zara inhaled sharply, grabbing his hands and trying to remove them. He swiftly grabbed her hand and twisted it so that she turned around, with her back to him. Zara tried to elbow him, but he quickly dodged her.

"Get the fuck off me!" She hissed at him, her face scrunched up in frustration. _There goes the plan... Shut up - It can still work... _

"Stop struggling." Khan sternly said, tightening his grip on her so that she couldn't move. "I quite like this position that you are in, it is...most inviting."

"Don't you dare." She shuddered, her blood running cold at the thought of what he could do.

"Then don't tempt me, Zara. I like a fighter and you are trying to fight me..." Zara nodded, loosening her body to feign surrender. Khan exhaled slowly, letting go of her and stepping back to give her some room. "Good girl."

"Why am I on this ship, Khan?" Zara asked, choosing her words carefully. " You could've left me in that warehouse." She inhaled slowly and raised her head, trying not to tense up. _Act like you want to be here..._

"Humans clearly do not know how to listen. I already told you, _Zara, _that we have a connection and I always get what I want." His gaze was direct to her and she tried her best to not look away.

"What is it you want?" Zara asked, pouting her lips in mock confusion. She slowly sat down onto the bed, her eyes not leaving his face. _Gain his trust, Zara or you are screwed._

Khan took a small step forward, looking down at her. "You." He reached out his hand and ran it through her hair. Zara fought the urge to get his hand away from her and just let him carry on. "Good girl." She swallowed, trying to keep up the act and ignore the fact that he was degrading her, talking to her like a dog. "I need to know Zara, are you going to go through with this? Can you forget about the past and live your life here? Become one of us... I already told you, there is going to be a war and we are the stronger opponent. You need to decide, now. Whose side are you on?"

Zara looked up at him, shaking her head. "I can't. I can't decide now." She protested.

"Very well." Khan replied, pulling out a phaser and setting it to stun. "Do you remember me saying about the tortures that I could conduct upon you?" His eyes darkened, turning the phaser to point at her. Zara tried to stand up, but he pushed her back down easily. "Pick. A side. Now!"


	23. Chapter 23

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**Thanks very much for all the reviews, I appreciate all the people that have read this and took the time to review :D**

**Read, Review & Enjoy :) :) :)**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

Zara felt the blood drain from her face and that unmistakable feeling of dread wash over her. Her palms were starting to sweat and she made a small movement to place them on her knees, she looked up at Khan, raising an eyebrow. "Really?" She breathlessly asked, eyeing the gun. He wouldn't shoot her, yet alone stun her. He wouldn't torture her unless it was the last resort. "This is what it has come to?"

Khan narrowed his eyes at her, his patience clearly running thin. "Pick a side, Zara - I do not have all day." He responded sternly, his grip steady and still aiming the gun at her.

Zara blinked several times, trying to force the words out but she couldn't. It wasn't right, despite how much she wanted to get away from him, undo everything that she has done, she could not bring herself to turn around and say that she was on his side. "I don't know." Zara mumbled in defeat, shaking her head slightly. "Go ahead... shoot me."

Khan slowly put the gun back into the holster and placed a hand onto her shoulder, his grip incredibly hard and making her wince slightly. "I am not going to shoot you - Do you honestly think that I shall succumb to the human tradition of not thinking and shooting?" He slowly said, his words more menacing and cutting than before. Zara frowned from the crushing amount of pressure that he was placing on her shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" Zara asked lowly, averting her eyes from his icy gaze. She felt under so much pressure, she knew that she had to go through with it, try to convince him that she was on his side. Problem was, that it just felt wrong. She could see much clearly now exactly how wrong it is what he was doing and what he was planning on doing.

"I am going to let you watch. You shall watch as my crew and I shall destroy those which you so obviously want to save. You will watch them burn helplessly, just like you shall be helpless to do anything to stop it, but realise how you have contributed. How you have brought this upon them and how there is _nothing _that you can do to stop us and save them."

Zara inhaled sharply, her hands starting to shake. She knew who he meant, but she had to be certain. "Who are you talking about?"

"Destroying Starfleet - every single person who is associated with Starfleet. I shall end what Admiral Marcus had started and what Captain Kirk has chose to continue." He replied. Zara made a move to try and get away from him, but Khan quickly grasped her under her arm and lifted her up, pivoting her and backing her into the wall, with excessive force. She let out a grunt of pain from the force that her back hit the wall with. Zara inhaled shakily looking at Khan, shaking her head.

"You already killed Marcus - isn't that enough? Why the hell do you need to kill people that have done nothing wrong?!"

"Because I can. We _are_ the more civilised and more advanced beings. We _are_ the future." Khan told her, his eyes wide with anticipation of his plan. Zara exhaled, looking down trying to psyche herself. _Play along... Now is your only chance, think about what you can prevent! Think about who you can save..._

"You are..." She whispered quietly, briefly looking up at him before darting her eyes to the side.

"Repeat it." Khan demanded, leaning his head closer to her, so that she could feel his breath on his face.

Zara swallowed, trying to calm her nerves. It wasn't right being on his side, but this wasn't the time to be conflicted. If she wanted to live and try to save people, she had to go on with the act. _I can do this... Play dumb, that's what he wants..._"I thought you had-"

Khan gave her a stern look, his eyes bright. "Repeat what you just said, Zara." He told her, speaking slowly.

Zara nodded, biting her lip, looking up at him. "You _are_ the future. It's the only... way, the only good thing that could happen." She responded.

Khan tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowing at her. "Sudden change of mind?" He asked her, his voice full of suspicion.

Zara shook her head. "I'm just trying to understand _everything. _It's so confusing, I mean, everything has happened so quick and I'm starting to see that it's right being here." She quickly said, barely taking a breath in between her words.

"Is that so?"

"I want to be on your side." Zara said, trying to sound as genuine as possible. She glanced down at his lips, pausing for a second before looking back at his eyes. "It's the right thing to do." Khan's grip on her tightened slightly, so that she was literally stuck against the wall. "I set free your crew! I _helped _you and we, we have a connection. I feel it, just like you do, Khan."

Khan observed her for a minute, whilst Zara held her breath waiting for him to say something. "Prove it." He hissed at her, his eyes darting down to her mouth and his hands moving down to her waist.

Zara leaned in towards him and kissed him lightly on his lips, he inhaled sharply and pressed his body towards her passionately kissing her back. Zara frowned slightly, feeling intimidated by him and trying to keep her mouth shut despite the feel of his tongue against her lips. She heard him grunt slightly as his hands moved up to the hemline of her top before swiftly tearing it open down the middle. Khan proceeded to roughly drop the top to the floor, his hands resting on the straps of her bra. Zara tried to break away from the kiss feeling slightly more uncomfortable.

"Let me tell you something Zara..." He whispered, his hands moving down to trace the waistband of her trousers.

"Mm hmm." Zara responded, trying to keep up her act, despite the warning feeling of anxiety in her stomach. She was there, exposed and vulnerable in front of him.

"I can see... right through this little act of yours." He whispered, his voice deadly serious. He looked up at her, seeing her eyes widen in response.

"What are you talking about?" Zara asked, feeling more and more in danger as the seconds went by. _I'm screwed... _She thought grimly.

"I do not know who you mistake me for, but I can tell you right this second, that you should drop this act if you have any value for your life. You are wasting my time and I shall not be playing your games." He warned her, his grip becoming much tighter on her.

"Khan...come on..." Zara shakily said, her hands resting on his chest. She tried to lean in for a kiss, but he knocked her back against the wall with even more force than before, knocking the wind out of her. Zara wheezed weakly, looking up at him in mock confusion.

"You are happy for me to take you right here, right now. Because I will and there is _nothing_ you can do to stop me, as you claim it's what _you_ want. Do **not** try to manipulate me." Khan told her, his grey eyes burning into her and his mouth upturned into a snarl.

Zara coughed, breathing rapidly. There was nothing else she could do, he was too smart. "I don't know what you're talking about Khan! Honestly I-"

"-It was an admirable effort, but too obvious. Now you can watch as I shall destroy what you so desperately wanted to save..."


	24. Chapter 24

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**Thanks very much for all the reviews, you guys rock! :D**

**So, the story may go up to a M rating in future chapters, but am still unsure about it :/**

**Read, Review & Enjoy :) :) :)**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

Something clicked inside Zara at Khan's words. She was beyond belief in such state of contradictions and confusion, but one thing that would never change was what was right. Killing every member of Starfleet wasn't right, despite what her feelings for Khan may be. He was manipulative and deceivingly smart, yet somehow she found that attractive in him. _Perhaps I'm no different to him, after all I'm trying to manipulate him...But, I'm not trying to kill innocent people! _Zara took a deep breath in, knowing that she only had one shot at this left, one shot left at her last attempt of freedom.

She slowly gazed up at Khan, chuckling darkly. "Mmm..." She bit her lip, observing the look of slight confusion that flashed in his eyes. _Doubt... _Zara thought _he needs to doubt his doubts about me. _"That's what you want, isn't it? For me to put on a show for you..." She huskily said, rolling her hips against him. Khan shuffled forward slightly, mirroring her movement and making a slight animalistic noise. _Don't enjoy it... _Zara reminded herself, trying not to lose herself in the moment, despite how pleasurable it felt.

"And how would I know if this is the real you and not another act?" Khan asked, his grip solid on her hips and his eyes dark with lust.

_Good... start to doubt... _Zara smirked at him, grabbing his hand and placing it on her breast, inhaling softly as he squeezed. "I'm all real, Khan... But that's what you want..." She whispered, biting her lip. She moved her hands to take off his top, which he willingly complied with. Zara paused for a second, staring at his chest and admiring his muscles, chuckling lightly. "You want me to be a bad girl, don't you _Khan? _To try double crossing you..."

"My kind of girl." Khan replied, urgently crashing his lips onto her, kissing her with more passion and need than before. Zara willingly opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. Zara moaned with pleasure, kissing him back with just as much passion. _Get on with it... _She reminded herself. _Stop getting lost in the moment. _Zara swiftly broke away from the kiss, both of them panting slightly. She smiled at Khan, grabbing the waistband of his pants and roughly pulling them down, Khan grunting in reply to her actions. Zara crouched down so that she was on her knees and looked up at him, to see his eyes closed. Her eyes darted downwards, locating where his phaser was. Timing was key. She placed her hands on the side of his hips and slowly traced down to his thigh, his breathing getting more shallow as she did so, she could clearly see exactly how excited he was. Zara glanced up at Khan again and upon seeing his eyes still closed, she quickly reached for the gun and fired it at him, stunning him. He stumbled slightly and opened his eyes looking enraged. Zara gritted her teeth and shot the gun at him three more times quickly, causing him to stumble onto the bed.

Zara let out a gasp of relief, jumping up and turning around to run out of the door. She halted seeing it still shut. "Shit no." She whispered in panic. She reached forward, trying in vain to open the door to no avail. "Computer - Open the door! Now!" She shakily demanded, her pitch going up in panic. Zara could hear Khan getting up from behind her, but she didn't dare look behind her. She had no idea what he was going to do and now she was stuck in a room with him. Someone who could snap her in seconds - literally. She gazed at the door, pondering about whether she will ever have her freedom. She heard two steps towards her from behind and her breathing became shallow, she squeezed her eyes shut, awaiting for what would happen next.

"Computer - Open door." Khan said in a low tone.

Zara slowly turned around to face him, her eyes wide in confusion. He turned to a draw that was near the bed, pulling it open and taking out a top. He tossed it to her and she caught it, stunned by his actions. Zara cautiously put the top on, still looking at him in confusion.

"I'm certain you know where the pods are - go." He sounded almost... upset, if she dare to think it.

Zara frowned, her mouth ajar in shock. He was _willingly _letting her go, letting go and warn Kirk. A part of her didn't want to go, a part of her, perhaps the twisted part wanted to stay and support him. Zara didn't want to think that was going to be it, despite everything she had been through she still felt incredibly conflicted. " You can stop all of this, Khan. Just leave Starfleet alone, let them get on with their lives." Zara said, in a last ditch attempt to try and call peace.

"Go on then, Zara. You want to go, I am allowing you to walk off this ship." He responded stoically.

_Breathe! Stop forgetting to breathe... _Zara thought, weakly forcing herself to exhale. The realisation of the situation was drawing on her: If she stayed, she would watch as Starfleet was destroyed. However, if she went, no one would believe her, especially now that Khan willingly let her walk away. "No one will believe me..." She replied.

"Exactly, but perhaps the only way for you to see that would be the hard way." He said, looking away from her, the atmosphere tense in the room. "Are you going to go...or not?"

Zara swallowed, weighing out her options and trying to make a decision. She had to do what was morally right, she had to ignore these... feelings, if that is what she dared to call it. _But then again...Maybe, he is justified in his actions... _Zara nodded and then shook her head immediately after. Her mind was made up... She knew what she was going to do...


	25. Chapter 25

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**Thanks very much for all the reviews, favourites and follows.**

**Sorry about the delay, been very busy with work :p**

**Read, Review & Enjoy :) :) :)**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

Zara looked at Khan sternly, mentally figuring out how to go about the situation. Compromise. He has to compromise, she has to make him see that attacking Starfleet is wrong. "Khan, I'll stay if you leave Starfleet alone." She said slowly, observing him. "It's that simple. Be realistic, there is no justification for attacking them."

"Justification has clearly lost the meaning to you. They are inferior." He rapidly responded, his head stiffly turning slightly. He narrowed his eyes at her. "They deserve what they shall receive."

Zara scoffed, shaking her head at him. "_I'm _inferior. Why don't you just start a war against me, while you're at it!"

Khan took a step forward, causing Zara to shuffle slightly back as an automatic response. His true agenda, his true colours were finally showing. Not a man hungry for justice, but for revenge and hungry for blood. "Yet... I am offering you a chance to change that. An option that millions wish they could be bestowed with."

"It may change my strength or overall feeling... But it will never change, _where _I came from." Zara said icily, giving him a dirty look.

"Then go off this ship. Go back to your beloved Enterprise and pretend that you never felt no connection, no urge and no _lust _towards me." He told her, his words threatening as he closed the gap between them. Zara ground her teeth together, trying to hold her ground, despite the fact that he intimidated her. He wasn't lying though, there was an attraction.

"Look..." She whispered, trying to keep her eyes focused on his eyes, and not his lips. "I can stay, we can have fun, finish off what we started... Just don't attack innocent people. I will not stand by and watch that happen, if it does... I will stop you, Khan. Or... at least, _try_."

"Very well." He replied, leaning in closer to her. His hand snaked around her waist and pulled her towards him, his lips lightly brushing against hers. Zara tensed slightly, feeling that something was amiss. "You have made your decision." Khan whispered harshly, before Zara felt a sudden pain and fell down to the floor, grunting as she hit her head. She squinted up at him, battling against the darkness that was threatening to consume her. She saw him lift the phaser towards her again, before she closed her eyes, and let herself slip away...

_"There is a great man. His greatness, is partly in that vial. You understand that if any of the information you have given me is incorrect, he will come and kill you himself."_

_"I have two questions for you - One, How has my blood helped you? And two, Where is Zara Phillips?"_

_"I have decided to... let you live."_

_"However... you are right. There is a...connection of some sorts between us and it is most astounding."_

_"They are grateful, as am I, so what interests me, is that do you really think I would have just left? There is a bond between us... which is so strong that even I cannot explain."_

"You have made your decision..."

Zara opened her eyes, gasping at the shortness of breath that hit her. There was a dull thudding pain in the side of her head and she couldn't move.

"What..." She whispered, frowning. She looked around where she was, her eyes widening in realisation. Khan stunned her and placed her in the pod. God knows where she was. Zara licked her lips, looking outside of the windows. "Computer...Location?"

"Calder II. Uninhibited planet. Starfleet post approximately two miles North East from location of pod, please remain inside." The automated voice continued.

"Fuck you." Zara replied bitterly, feeling betrayed by Khan's actions. She undid the buckles that were restricting her movement and opened the pod, climbing out slowly. She squinted her eyes at her surroundings, noting the dry air making her throat feel like sandpaper. She turned around and let out a shriek seeing a man standing there, phaser in hand.

"Species?" The man asked, holding the phaser cautiously in front of him.

"Human. I need to get on the Enterprise, I'm a nurse there!" Zara explained, her eyes wide with desperation of the situation.

The man lowered the phaser, nodding at her. "Ah, yes, they mentioned a nurse that was missing. Follow me."

Zara nodded, walking around the pod to get by him and began walking alongside him.

"May I ask why-" He begun, going to ask the question that Zara suspected.

"-I really don't want to talk about it, if you don't mind, please." Zara responded.

"No worries, totally understandable." He said apologetically. She followed him in silence, breathing heavily.

Zara frowned, thinking about how she felt _betrayed _by Khan's actions. _I would have left the ship, anyway! _She reassured herself. Khan had stunned her and knocked her unconscious, placed her on the pod and let her go. Zara wondered if Khan regrets his actions or if he, dare she think it, _misses her_, like she currently missed him. She thought about what would happen next, she had to go to the Enterprise and warn them about Khan's actions. It was simple enough, but the problem would be that they would not believe her. She threatened Kirk, he would not forget that. _I'm trying to save people - Innocent people! _Zara looked up at the small Starfleet post that they were approaching.

"What happens now?" Zara asked huskily, following him through the doors into the empty corridor, looking around, expecting Kirk to jump out.

"I'll make a transmission to the Enterprise, see if they are within the orbit. If so, we can beam you up." He explained, stopping by a door. Zara glanced in and saw a transporter pad along with machinery. "Wait here, I'll find out."

Zara nodded as he walked in and she took a few steps away from the door, looking at the entrance where they just walked in. The temptation to run and try to get back to Khan was growing more and more by the minute. _Think properly! _She reminded herself. She needed to forget her feelings that she felt towards Khan and concentrate on what was morally right. _Then I should get the hell out of here... _She thought numbly.

"Miss. Phillips?" The man asked, startling her. She turned around to face him, noting the cautious look in his eyes. _He thinks I'm a criminal... _She looked down at his hand to see it resting on his phaser, as a precaution. "Please step up, they're ready for you." He motioned for her to walk in first. Zara inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves. She got it, she could tell just from the way he looked at her - they will not believe her and they will do anything to stop her going back to Khan. She stepped onto the transporter platform and turned around to look at him.

"Look... I think this is a mistake, this isn't the ship that-" She begun trying to persuade him, feeling more and more panicked at the immanent situation.

The man just looked up at her and Zara lifted her arm up seeing the gold circles start to elope around her and the very familiar light feeling taking over her. She looked down, thinking about Khan and how she wished that she could be back with him. He knew this would happen, of course he did.

"Zara Phillips..." Kirk's voice said, full of anger. Zara looked up at him to see several security guards around him and around the beam, phasers aimed at her.

"Step off and put your hands in front of you." One of the security guards said, looking roughly at her.

Zara opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't speak. She was shocked and trying to understand what was happening. She put her hands out in front of her and they cuffed her hands together...just like a criminal. Zara looked back up at Kirk, shaking her head.

"We have a _lot _of questions to ask you and you have a lot of explaining to do."


	26. Chapter 26

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**Thanks very much for all the reviews, favourites and follows.**

**Now being the proud owner of the Star Trek Into Darkness DVD, I have refreshed my memory. **

**Read, Review & Enjoy :) :) :)**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

Zara gazed numbly out of the glass. She didn't even know if this was a prison, cage or simply a holding place for _criminals. _She guessed all three and she knew fine well, no doubt whatsoever, that this was where Khan was held when he was upon the Enterprise. Now people looked at her with the same fear that they looked at him and that made her angry. She felt enraged, full of hate and spite towards the crew for not even sympathising with her. She also felt angry towards Khan for leaving her, literally kicking her off his ship, _knowing _that the Enterprise crew would treat her like a criminal. She felt truly helpless and like she had no one. Zara gazed upwards seeing Kirk walk in accompanied by McCoy and Spock. She watched as McCoy opened a gap in the glass.

"Please stick your arm out of here." He asked, avoiding her eye contact. She got up slowly and walked up towards them.

"Why?" She asked, her voice low and unnaturally steady, due to the rage that was building up inside of her.

"We need to take a sample of your blood - arm out here." He responded, needle ready in hand.

Zara pursued her lips and stuck her arm out there, wincing slightly at the needle. "You're wasting your time, I'm not a fucking augment." She bitterly said. He removed the needle and Zara immediately retrieved her arm, gazing darkly at Kirk.

"We have questions to ask you." Kirk said, folding his arms and standing tall.

"And I have questions to ask _you." _Zara replied sarcastically, clenching her fists and glaring at him.

"_You _are a criminal - you have been assisting a fugitive and are responsible for the release of several others." Kirk told her, taking a step forward.

Zara glanced around the room she was in and slowly looked at Kirk. "He was in this... cage, prison, whatever it is - wasn't he? I bet you gave the same speech to him as well."

"Circumstances were different." Kirk replied shortly, clearing getting impatient.

"And I am innocent!" She hissed back at him. "You are completely overlooking that!"

Kirk glanced back at Spock, who remained stoic as always, before looking back at her. "What have you been planning with Khan? Where is his location?"

Zara huffed, shaking her head at him. "Oh my god... I actually got...kicked off his ship because I wanted to warn you, okay? He wants to start a war with you, Starfleet."

"Yet you still helped him retrieve his crew." Kirk commented, raising his eyebrow.

Zara inhaled sharply, feeling like she was going crazy. She was just going around in circles, it wouldn't matter what she said, cause at the end of the day she had no future. "No... I mean, yeah I did - But he manipulated me, like, my feelings and..."

"Feelings?" Kirk repeated, looking both shocked and disturbed. "You've got to be kidding me - you two? You had a relationship with him."

"I wouldn't call it that, it was more physical..." She muttered, images flashing before her eyes of said moments. She walked back over to the bench and sat down, adjusting so that she could see Kirk. She had to try and play it from a different angle. Manipulating people was becoming a habit of hers. "He used me."

"How convenient." Kirk replied coldly. "So, let's get this straight - Khan kidnapped you, then you fell for him, helped him retrieve his crew, start a relationship, _threaten _me... Then he wants to start a war and you want out and he _lets _you go."

"Look, I know how that sounds...but..." Zara bit her lip, feeling the urgency of the situation growing more and more by the minute. "Okay, Look! I know that you didn't kill my mother."

"_Kill?_" Kirk repeated. "Khan obviously has been lying to you."

Zara felt her blood run cold. Whole story? What more was there to tell? "I don't know what you're..."

"Zara... You're mother isn't dead - She's alive."


	27. Chapter 27

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**Sorry for the delay, been busy with work and that thing called life. Lol. :p**

**Reviews are very helpful as they let me know if the story is going in the right direction and if people are generally enjoying the chapter, so drop a review :D**

**On that note... You know the drill - Read, Review & Enjoy **

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

"Zara?" Kirk's voice echoed. "Did you just hear what I said - Your mother is not dead, she's alive. Khan just stunned her, she gained consciousness about two hours after you two disappeared."

Zara exhaled slowly, concentrating on the sound of her breath. Hollow, just how she felt. Nearly everything that she believed was revealed to be a lie and she truly didn't know what to believe. But she knew who she could believe. The main reason that she felt numb, shocked even, was because of the realisation of _him._ Khan faked her mother's death. _So he could protect her... Mom would bear no responsibility because she was a victim, no one would question her... _She thought numbly. Khan _did _care for her, a lot more than he let on. _That's _why he let her off the ship, so that she could find out.

"Get me off this ship..." Zara muttered weakly, blinking several times, in a daze. She swallowed, licking her lips and looked up at Kirk. "Get me off this ship." She said more strongly, eyes wide in realisation. "_Now."_

"Not going to happen - obviously." Kirk replied, pacing from side to side, his eyes darting to Spock, who remained silent.

"What is the reason for the urgency in which you need to get off this ship?" Spock asked, his face blank of expression.

Zara huffed, standing up and walking towards the glass. "Because I am not a criminal, I'm innocent... as is Khan." She inhaled sharply, just deciding to get on with it. Mind games wouldn't do her any goof, if she just told them, then maybe, just maybe, they would believe her. " He is going to kill every single person who works with Starfleet and the _only _way to prevent that, the only way, is me. _I _can change his mind." She explained, feeling suffocated in the space that she was in.

Kirk scoffed, shaking his head. "You honestly think that _you _can change _his _mind? Khan is a sociopath - a murderer. He's not going to change his ways cause you bat your eyelashes at him." Kirk told her sternly. His voice was steady and demanding, but Zara could tell by the look that flashed in his eyes, that he was doubting his own judgements.

"James..." Zara said, using his full name to get his attention, to show him how serious she was. "...It is going to be hell and I can at least _try_, to stop him. He'll listen to me because...as crazy as it sounds, there's a connection. And before you say _anything..._I couldn't be more goddamn happy that we have a connection. _That's _why my mother is alive, he stunned her and pinned it on you so that I would remain innocent and my mum was not responsible for everything. Think about it! It _all _makes sense..." She inhaled sharply and crossed her arms, waiting for a response. She hadn't meant to say _as much _as she did, but she felt like she was fighting for her life.

"Captain, I do believe that she is telling the truth due to no deceptive responses, direct nor indirect, being detected." Spock said out loud, whilst Kirk still glared at Zara.

Kirk took a step forward towards the glass, looking conflicted. "You said that Khan wants to start a war?" He asked slowly.

"Yes!" Zara responded, nodding. "Look, I'm sorry that I threatened you and I get how things look from your perspective... but I can stop him. I can change his-"

"-Captain!" A voice came. Zara recognised it as Sulu. "We are being hailed."

Kirk inhaled sharply, giving Zara a knowing look at who it was hailing them. "You know, Zara, I would be willing for you to come back on this ship, working here, you're a good person." Kirk walked over to the communicator box and pressed a button. "Broadcast it over the ship, I'll be there in a second."

Zara watched as Spock and Kirk walked away, knowing that within seconds she would see Khan on the screen. _He couldn't possibly be destroying this ship with __**me **__on here? _She thought gravely. It all made sense, all the dots connected. Khan cared for her a lot more than he let on and it _is _more than a physical relationship. He protected her mother so that not only was she alive, but innocent and clueless as to what was happening. Zara swallowed, wondering if she did go on his ship and tried to tell him to not attack Starfleet, would he listen? Or perhaps he would destroy the ship whilst she watched... _Don't believe that, he's not the monster they all make him out to be..._

"This is Captain Kirk, of the Star ship Enterprise - What do you want...Khan?" Zara heard Kirk's voice played over and her eyes darted eagerly to the screen, seeing Khan's face. She instantly felt more relaxed and more confident, secure, seeing his image. Khan smirked looking directly at her, as if he could see her and not Kirk.

"You know fine well what it is that I require. Drop your shields, _Captain._" Khan demanded smoothly. "Your refusal would be _very _unwise..."

**Please drop a review, as I noticed a lack of reviews with previous chapter, so I don't know if people are enjoying this or not. Reviews = motivation (Y)**


	28. Chapter 28

**OUT OF THIS WORLD****.**

**Thanks very much for all the reviews, favourites and follows.**

**So, I have decided that this is the last chapter, this is it! :o **

**I have really enjoyed writing this story and the support is immense.**

**I'm not done with star trek fanficiton just yet though, I am very tempted to write a Khan/Carol story as I love that pairing - so let me know what you think about that idea (y)**

**Read, Review & Enjoy**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

Zara couldn't help the smirk that grew on her face at Khan's words, so powerful just uttering them. She inhaled slowly, hoping that Kirk would drop the shields so that Khan can beam her onto his ship, then she could negotiate with him. She considered Kirk's words from earlier, the fact that he would let her back on the Enterprise and Zara found herself surprised that she wasn't even tempted. It came down to the fact that it _felt right _being with Khan. She couldn't care less about who he killed or threatened. All that mattered was that she felt like she belonged somewhere for once in her life. She belonged with him.

"And why would I do that?" Kirk replied, asking a rhetorical question. He didn't want an answer from Khan, he was telling him that he wouldn't put down the shields.

Khan chuckled once in response, his eyes deadly serious. "You have someone that I _need._ Drop your shields so that I may beam her onto this ship and I would consider not killing every single one of your crew." He threatened, his voice low and powerful.

Zara stood up, walking as close to the glass as she could, her hands resting on it, her eyes fixated on the screen. "Come on, Kirk, don't fuck this up for everybody." She whispered out loud, under her breath.

"I hear you want to start a war... against Starfleet-"

"-You heard correctly. Enough with the delay, drop the shields now." Khan snapped at him, growing impatient.

There was a moments silence, which seemed to go on forever due to the tense atmosphere. "I'll drop the shields, until Zara has been beamed off and then immediately the shields will go back up. You try _anything _and I will personally _kill you._"

Khan simply nodded in return before the screen went black and Zara gazed down at her hands waiting for her to be beamed up. She wanted to be off the Enterprise, she _needed _ to be with him. It was exhilarating being with him and that was a sensation she wanted to last. She let out a soft gasp seeing the gold rings engulf around her and the all too familiar sensation surround her. As her vision blurred, Zara couldn't help the big smile that she had. She felt the solid ground beneath her and she looked up to see Khan standing in front of her.

"Can they see?" She asked huskily, her voice heavy with desire.

"No." He replied shortly, his eyes shining with lust. In one swift movement, he moved towards her and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He hungrily pressed his mouth against hers and she parted her lips willingly, enjoying the movement that his tongue was making against hers. Zara moaned, running her hands through his hair, enjoying the moment until she remembered.

"Wait..." She mumbled pulling away from him, feeling breathless. He grunted slightly, trying to kiss her and she tilted her head back. Khan narrowed his eyes towards her, before dropping her legs, allowing her to take a step back. "What is happening?" Zara asked, dreading the answer.

"I was planning on making you scream - was that not clear enough?" He replied, his eyes heavy with lust.

Zara smirked , resisting the urge to carry on. "What I _meant_, was regarding... Starfleet." Her voice dropped on the last word, out of nervousness.

Khan tilted his head to the side slightly. "With regards to me killing every single one." He stated.

Zara swallowed. "Yeah! That... erm, it doesn't have to happen. Okay? _We _can live our lives on this ship - screw everyone else. I mean, you got to kill Marcus, surely that's enough?"

Khan stared at her for a moment, considering what she had just said. "If I do not proceed... what will you do?"

"I'll stay here. I don't want you to kill those people, but even if you do... I'll still stay." She told him confidently.

Khan slowly walked over to the communicator, still keeping eye contact with her. "Enter warp speed now." He commanded.

"You won't kill them?" Zara asked, wanting to confirm everything.

"No."

"I want the serum." Zara told him, walking close to him and gently taking his hand. "I want to be like you."

"Then that is what you shall have." Khan confirmed, his lips brushing lightly against hers.

"What do we do now? Is there anything you need or..." Zara trailed off, shuffling closer to him.

"No. I have everything that I need now."


End file.
